The Perfect Cure
by GigiWagon
Summary: Kurt es un Medico especializado en la Psiquiatria. Con ciertos años de experiencia y acostumbrado a su rutina se encuentra con Thomas Anderson que padece Autismo y su padre en busca de ayuda.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: "Una manera no común de entrar en tu mundo".**

Sabía que estaba llegando tarde, pero que importa? Es decir… soy el jefe después de todo, quien podría discutir con el "Dr. Kurt Hummel" su horario? Como sea…el día no había comenzado como hubiese querido.

Para empezar… no había podido descansar muy bien por el simple hecho de que tenía unos vecinos adorables a los que les gustaba hacer demasiado con lo que se supone ellos llaman "música" pero yo creo que era una completa tortura, quiero decir… ¿Enserio pueden llamarle a eso música?, ¿Qué le paso al mundo?, ¿Por qué llegamos al punto en donde hasta un perro puede hacerla? Cada vez que intentaba sacar una conclusión solo pensaba que no iba a poder llegar a una.

Fuera de eso, en el único momento que podía intentar pegar un ojo, era como si el destino se la pasara jugando conmigo, claro porque en esos momentos solo faltaba menos de una hora de la normal en la que solía levantarme, así que prácticamente me sentía como un zombi, aunque uno con estilo propio.

Sigamos con eso, el día estaba horrible, estaba lloviznando así que creo que sería completamente inútil tratar de arreglar mi cabello en casa para que después se mojara y fuera un desastre, asique pensé que la mejor idea sería tratar de arreglarlo en el trabajo una vez que llegara.

Está bien que vivo cerca de mi trabajo, pero estoy considerando que sería una gran inversión un auto para estos momentos y obvio en momentos de emergencia.

-Buenos días Taylor – sonreí cansadamente a una de las enfermerías que conocía ya hace tiempo.

-Buenos días doctor Hummel, como se encuentra? –

-Bueno ya sabes, como a diario simplemente cansado pero contento con mi trabajo- y realmente lo estaba, me encantaba tratar de ayudar a la gente, si cada rama de la medicina era difícil y creo que en cierto punto tratar con la salud mental de las personas era algo muy complejo, pero como podía negarme a ellos? Era imposible.

- Alguna observación que debas hacerme acerca de algún paciente?, algún problema con la medicación o algo fuera de lo común? Pregunte a la enfermera que me miraba tranquilamente

-No, no hay ninguna novedad para los paciente, están aseados, los hemos educado para que puedan tratar de ayudarse a ellos mismos por lo menos en que su habitación se encuentre en condiciones, y ahora están desayunando y tomando la medicación que usted indico doctor.-

-Bueno eso es genial, por lo menos acá parece que el día es mejor que afuera – bromé – estaré en mi oficina preparándome para el recorrido y luego preparare parte de los tratamientos y todo lo que sabes, gracias Tay –

-De nada Doc- me encaminaba a mi oficina cuando escuche que me llamaban- Oh se me había olvidado doctor, tenemos un nuevo paciente – su nombre es Thomas Anderson, enseguida le daré la historia clínica con los pocos datos que pude recoger con su padre, ellos están en la sala de espera, así que luego de que vea su historial, cuando me avise los hare pasar a su oficina-.

Me quede pensando, que clase de paciente seria, algo dentro de mí hacia que dispare todos mis sentidos hacia ese paciente, y aunque no sabía el porqué esto hacia que en cierto modo, me entusiasmara. No es que tener un paciente nuevo no me entusiasmara, claro que lo hacía, pero este se sentía diferente así que veré con lo que me puedo encontrar.

-Está bien Tay, alcánzame su historial de manera que comience con él y tenga oportunidad de hablar con su familiar, quizás pueda recabar algún hecho importante para su visita y consulta-.

Luego de colocarme mi bata blanca y mis lentes ya con mi pelo dentro de todo estilizado, no estaba tan mal como había pensado que me iba a quedar debido al poco tiempo para arreglarlo.

Ya con la historia clínica de Thomas Anderson en mis manos, leía atentamente y tenía muy en claro que era tan solo un niño de 5 años de edad, y padecía autismo hace unas semanas, lo que sabía acerca de su trastorno era que el presentaba episodios donde habían gritos con llanto, pesadillas durante algunas noches y mas gritos, golpes a personas que él no quisiera que se acerquen y más si no los conocía y obviamente el hecho de que no hablaba, había referencia de miradas perdidas; si bien tenia momentos en que parecía lucido, por momentos estaba completamente ido. Eso es todo lo que necesito de referencia (pensé) asique es hora de hablar con el familiar .

-Veamos…familiar responsable…Anderson Blaine (Padre) - está bien es raro que solo se presente el padre, más cuando se trata de un niño tan chico, generalmente se presentan acompañados de sus madres, pero bueno no juzgare tan rápidamente, asique ya veré cual es su explicación.

Sentí un golpe en la puerta que me saco de mis pensamientos, así que solo dije – Adelante –

-Lo siento doctor Hummel, desea que haga pasar al señor Anderson y su hijo?, siguen en la sala de espera, les dije que en segundos lo llamaría-

-Por su puesto Taylor, ya me puse al tanto de su historial y estoy listo así que si puedes dile que pueden pasar-. Sonreí amablemente a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa y un – Esta bien -

* Afuera de la oficina la enfermera se dirigía en dirección al consultante y su hijo*

Estaba tan pensativo que parecía que me encontraba en estado de shock, esperaba que de alguna manera la persona que se encontraba en ese consultorio tuviese una respuesta para mí y para mi hijo Thom, estaba poniendo todas mis esperanzas en él, y quizás esto sea estúpido, pero no tenia otro lugar al que ir y no sabía a quién recurrir, un viejo amigo me había comentado que conocía a alguien que tal vez podría ayudarnos a superar esto y que volviese todo a la normalidad; solo eso quería, quería que mi hijo volviera a sonreír y hablar y ser ese dulce chico que siempre había sido, solo eso importaba. Estaba explorando todo lo sucedido hasta que escuche que alguien me hablaba, era la enfermera.

- Disculpe señor Anderson, el Doctor dijo que puede pasar a su despacho, sígame y le indicare el camino- Un poco desconcertado ante la interrupción solo la mire y dije – Esta bien – me dispuse a seguirla, pero antes me dirigí a mi hijo.

-Thomi ven conmigo que hay alguien que quiere vernos, está bien? – extendí mi mano para que el la tomara a lo que muy dudoso y de una manera muy lenta logro posar una porción de su mano sobre la mía, la apreté demostrándole que podía confiar, que yo estaría ahí para él, que no lo dejaría bajo ninguna circunstancia, demostrándole el amor que sentía por él en ese apretón.

Caminamos a lo largo de un pasillo en donde podías ver la lluvia caer hasta que nos detuvimos en una puerta blanca con una señalización que indicaba

-Dr. Kurt Hummel – solo logre decir eso en voz baja, estoy convencido de que él será nuestra salvación, no lo sé, pongo toda mi fe en el.

-Este es su consultorio señor- dijo la enfermera dulcemente

Le lance una media sonrisa y le agradecí

Me dispuse a golpear la puerta, esperando a que nos invitara a pasar.

-Adelante, pasen por favor -

Solo vi a una persona con la vista fija en algo que había sobre su escritorio, no le había visto la cara cuando ingrese.

-Tomen asiento, solo denme un segundo -

Al sentarnos seguía sosteniendo la mano de Thomi y al verlo, él seguía mirando perdidamente hacía el piso. No sabía que podría estar pasando dentro de su cabeza y su corazón para estar así cuando… - Bien, siento hacerlo esperar nuevamente-

-Está bien – dije sin mirar a lo que él dijo - Bien Soy el Doctor Kurt Hummel, mucho gusto –

Gire para presentarme y estrecharle la mano que tenia libre cuando lo vi, simplemente lo vi y sabia que por alguna extraña razón era el…

…Él era mi solución, nuestra salvación.


	2. Chapter 2

El padre del chico se había quedado helado, pensé que tenía algo raro en mí, no lo sé tal vez no estaba bien peinado como había pensado, o quizás mi bata era un desastre, no sabía que le pasaba, solo me atine a preguntar – Emmm… Señor, se encuentra bien?- ante mi pregunta pareció reaccionar y logro presentarse.

-Lo siento, yo… solo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y realmente no sé que me paso; mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y él es mi hijo Thomas Anderson (miro al chico con cariño, su mirada estaba llena de amor para él, parecía la misma mirada que mi padre me dedicaba cada vez que me veía), mucho gusto – estrechamos nuestras manos y luego de separarlas solo tuve una sensación nueva, rara pero nueva, seguramente era mi imaginación así que no le di ninguna importancia.

-Bueno el gusto es mío. Hola Thomi, estoy encantado de conocerte a ti también, que te trae por aquí? – fue una pregunta rutinaria, por supuesto que sabía que Thomas no me contestaría, pero siempre es bueno desechar la posibilidad.

-Bueno veo que no tienes muchas ganas de hablar asi que hablare con tu padre entonces – sonreí amablemente a ese hermoso pero perdido chico, tenía la necesidad de que dijera todo lo que llevaba dentro de el, de ayudarlo. Siempre fui muy apasionado en ayudar a mis paciente, pero este chico despertó un interés distinto, lo sentía como si fuera personal, y no lo entendia pero haria todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible por él.

-Señor Anderson le parecería bien si llevamos a Thomas a una sala de juegos para que podamos hablar?, estará en compañía de Taylor la enfermera que creo que ya ha visto-.

- Bueno es solo que…no se si Thomas se sentirá cómodo con ella, usted sabe no le gustan mucho los desconocidos y no sé cómo puede llegar a reaccionar con ella- Tenía el rostro lleno de dudas pero se veía a simple vista la necesidad que tenia de hablar si ese era el primer paso en ayudar a su hijo.

-Bueno en ese caso intentare decirle y lo llevaremos y veremos cómo se comporta, en el caso de que haga alguna reacción, estaremos ahí para él, que le parece?- Trate de darle toda la confianza posible, que sienta que podía confiar en él, después de todo el trataría de hacer todo lo que fuere para Thomas y los acompañaría a lo largo de este largo tratamiento.

- De acuerdo, usted tiene razón, estaremos ahí en caso de que pase algo –

Entonces camine alrededor de mi escritorio y me dirigí hacia el chico, me arrodille ante él y con el tono más amoroso que pude le dije – Hey pequeño, que te parece si vamos a uno de los salones que tenemos aquí donde tú y otros chicos pueden jugar, se que quizás sean pocos pero tienes muchas cosas de colores brillantes y lindos que te pueden gustar, así yo podría hablar con tu papi, que te parece eso? Aceptas mi invitación?- le di una sonrisa tratando de asegurar que estaba a salvo conmigo, realmente quería que el respondiera, aunque sea gestos o no lo sé, lo que sea.

Sin obtener respuesta alguna trate de sostenerle la mano, tenía tantos nervios porque su padre decía que no le gustaban los desconocidos y francamente era un completo desconocido para su entorno social, cabía la posibilidad de que tal vez esto lo desestabilizaría o algo por el estilo y aunque estuviese preparado para ello, estaba deseando que así no fuera.

Luego de unos segundos de vacilación dejo que tuviese su mano a lo que respondí con un suspiro de alivio, tal vez si podría tener esa clave para ayudarlo, uno de los tantos pasos que teníamos que dar ya estaba hecho.

-Bien vamos entonces- nos encaminamos al Office de Enfermería donde se encontraban varias colegas.

-Muy buenos días chicas, alguien ha visto a Taylor de casualidad?- Algunas de ellas habían negado, pero en ese momento Jane me dijo lo que necesitaba.

-Ella se encuentra medicando al señor Ledesma, seguramente en unos segundos estará aquí doctor- y siguió acomodando las medicaciones que sobraban de sus pacientes asignados.

-Genial, muchas gracias Jane, en ese caso la esperaremos aquí hasta que regrese – y vi como varias de ellas miraban al padre del chico, habían algunas miradas de desconcierto supuse que se debía a que estábamos los tres tomados de la mano a lo que me respondí a mí mismo, "hello soy el doctor con un paciente de "5" años y con su familiar, enserio!?", otras lo miraban solo al padre comprendiendo su rostro angustiado y otra con ganas de comérselo crudo, sí Penélope, ella era una de las enfermeras que a veces quería sobrepasarse pero que claramente tenía en cuenta que dependía de mí para seguir trabajando ahí así que debía mantenerme el respeto obvio; pero su mirada era tan molesta, no se daba cuenta que estas personas tenían un problema?, como tantas otras que acudían a la institución?, enserio tenía que mirarlo así?, está bien siempre supe que ella nunca fue capaz de manejarse con respeto hacia los demás pero por favor, donde está el profesionalismo?, no podía dejar de lado su lado animal o caníbal?. Lo entiendo este hombre por donde lo mires es…Wow, literalmente y aunque la tristeza este plasmada en su rostro no lograría bajar puntos o pensamientos acerca de él.

¿Qué estoy pensando? Esto no es profesional, me voy a terminar convirtiendo en esta zorra si sigo asi, Kurt concentrate!.

Carraspee – Enfermera Penélope termino de hacer el inventario para los materiales? Llamo a farmacia para pedirlos?- se ve que la descoloque y enseguida volvió su mirada hacia mí y respondió con un tono como siempre pero esta vez mas molesto y supuse que había sido porque interrumpí su deleite hacia el hombre.

-No, todavía no doctor- dijo mirando las hojas y presionando tanto la lapicera que cualquiera que pudiera verla hubiese pensado que había roto sus hojas sin mencionar que ya no existiría lapicera porque estaría completamente rota.

-Muy bien entonces podrías continuar sin ningún problema, todas están trabajando, cuando termines el inventario asegúrate de llamar al servicio de farmacia para reabastecernos de todo y claro, cuenta que este todo en orden, muchas gracias- parecía que le estuviese pidiendo la cosa más imposible del mundo que se le cayó la mandíbula ligeramente, pero fuera del lado de que no éramos muy afines, su mirada de viuda negra mesclada con la de un lobo hambriento que no come desde quien sabe cuando hacia el hombre me molesto.

En cierto modo era su tarea, claro, le agregue un par de cosas, si haces el 60%, que te cuesta llegar al 100%?

-De acuerdo doctor Hummel – se volteo rápidamente y supongo que si tuviese telepatía estaría escuchando todas las formas que tiene de acordarse de mí y mi familia y cuanto debe odiarme por la sobrecarga sin sentido para ella.

- Perfecto entonces, hasta luego chicas – cuando ellas me saludaron algunas miraron con cara de diversión pero no dijeron nada más que lo necesario para saludar, me voltee y se me formo una media sonrisa picara por lo que había hecho pero entonces vi que venía la enfermera Taylor .

Me agache hasta llegar al oído del chico - Ven Thomi vamos a ir con una amiga, ella es muy buena y dulce y mas con los chicos tan bellos y buenos como tú, acompáñame- Vi que su padre miraba con curiosidad en su rostro, pero no dijo nada asi que solo nos acompaño, el seguía sosteniendo la mano de su hijo, pensaba que en ningún momento la soltaría, supuse que sería difícil verlo alejarse de el aunque sea por un rato.

-Taylor como ya los conoces a ellos, me gustaría pedirte un favor, podrías llevar a Thomas al cuarto de juegos?, necesito hablar con el señor Anderson-.

-Por supuesto doctor- solté mi mano para decirle al chico que estaría bien, que ella lo acompañaría, y que estaríamos para él; parecía que estaba de acuerdo así que Taylor no dudo en tomarlo de la mano con amabilidad y tratar de mantenerlo tranquilo, luego de eso era el turno de hablar del padre.

-Hey pequeño, puedes hacerme el favor de ir con esta amable señora?, ella cuidara de ti, pero no me alejare mucho, estaré cerca de ti si me necesitas, ella te llevara a un lugar hermoso, está bien?- Frente a esto con vacilación hizo un leve movimiento casi imperceptible dándolo como afirmativo.

Comenzamos a caminar todos juntos hasta que nos detuvimos en la puerta de la sala, el menor no tuvo ningún problema así que solo le dije a la enfermera que estaría en el cuarto de al lado. Era como una cámara gesell, asi podríamos observarlo mientras yo me ocupaba de la parte que se refiere a la historia de Thomas y como desarrollo este trastorno.

-Muy bien, tome asiento señor Anderson, desde aquí podemos observar el comportamiento de Thomas y acudir a él si es necesario-.

-Blaine- logro decir eso sin despegar la vista del vidrio.

-Disculpe?- no entendía porque de repente me salía con su nombre, me tomo con la guardia baja por un segundo. Asi que volteo para mirarme directamente a los ojos

-Llámame Blaine por favor, me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre y no tanto por el apellido, sé que es parte de su protocolo institucional pero…me gustaría que pudiera hacer esa excepción- tenia la duda tatuada en la cara pero no dejo de mirarme esperando que respondiera.

-Está bien, si es que así lo desea no veo ningún inconveniente en eso. Entonces Blaine, podría contarme unas cosas de Thomas para poder tratar de despejar dudas y ver qué es lo que trataremos?, ante todo hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar…-no había terminado de hablar dado que el me había interrumpido.

-Lo sé, estoy mas que seguro que harás todo lo que este a tu alcance para él- y volvió a girar hacia el vidrio.

**Espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: "El lado profundo".**

-Bien, entonces podrías decirme, que es lo que te trae por aquí?, quiero decir… yo lo sé, pero me gustaría que usted pudiese expresar que fue lo que paso y el desencadenamiento del comportamiento de Thomas o algo para que yo me guie-.

-Umm…bueno…como se habrá dado cuenta que vengo solo con él, supongo que se habrá preguntado el porqué la falta de la compañía de su madre- y estaba en lo cierto, desde que leí su informe me lo estaba preguntando pero no me iba a apresurar hasta que se sintiera cómodo de decirlo. – Vera la historia es larga, si quiere saber debe ser desde el principio para que pueda entender- Asentí y lo invite a que se desenvolviera en su relato.

- Bueno hace años en la universidad conocí a una joven, realmente hermosa – me miro cauteloso, supuso que no iba a entender por qué diría eso pero no dije nada al respecto esperando que pudiese continuar - íbamos a las mismas clases, usted sabe compartíamos las mismas cosas, ella había tenido muchos problemas por parte de su familia al igual que yo con la mía. Creo que eso fue uno de los desencadenantes para que nos hiciéramos amigos – el sonreía ante el recuerdo, como si estuviese en ese mismo momento y en ese mismo lugar con ella, sentía que en cierta medida había un nivel de tristeza dentro de mí por cómo era parte de su relato y la tristeza reflejada en su mirada – ella tuvo muchos problemas con su familia porque les había dicho que no era heterosexual como ellos habían esperado, le gustaban las mujeres y eso no iba con la política que tenía su familia, según me decía, el dia que se declaro ante la mirada de sus padres ellos habían explotado diciendo que era lo mas desagradable que podían imaginar. Porque ellos sabían de la existencia de personas ajenas a su familia que lo eran y para ellos eso era visto como algo muy atroz y no querían siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ellos si se encontraran en el mismo lugar.

Pero ahora estaba ella ante ellos diciendo quien era realmente, y lo único que les cruzaba por la cabeza era porque esto le estaba pasando a su familia?, Cual era el crimen que habían cometido para merecer esta desgracia.

Era prácticamente imposible, como podía su familia sufrir este tipo de problemas? El solo meditarlo les revolvía el estomago; siempre pensaron que tenia problemas de salud mental o algo como otra personalidad que la hacia manifestarse de forma tal.

La única luz que podía iluminarla en esos días era su abuela pero ella no quería quedarse ahí porque no iba a soportar la presión de sus padres ante el odio, la vergüenza y asco que sentían por ella, es por eso que se alejo de ellos para luego comenzar la facultad. Ahí tenía su nuevo dormitorio y luego pensaría que hacer, seguía teniendo comunicación con la única persona que no le importaba lo que ella fuera; era su manera de sentirse libre, lograr la aceptación que no había conseguido antes.

Así que un día después de todo nos conocimos, ella se había sentado al lado mío, había llegado un poco tarde a la clase.

***Flashback***

Luego de terminar la clase – Em…hola discúlpame imagino que te habrás dado cuenta que llegue tarde a la clase y me preguntaba si podrías, si no fuese mucha molestia contarme que es lo que me perdí o si tomaste notas te molestaría mucho prestármelas? - la mire y ahí estaba la timidez hecha persona.

-Hola soy Blaine, creo que mucho no te perdiste porque el profesor también llego un poco tarde, pero no tengo problema de contarte lo que te perdiste – Sonreí amablemente – quieres ir por un café antes de ir a la próxima clase? -

-Claro, necesito algo de cafeína antes de caerme desmayada en el piso y volver a llegar tarde a la próxima clase - Bromeo ante el pensamiento de volver a perderse parte de una de las clases cuando recién comenzaban el cuatrimestre. - A propósito soy Susan, es un placer conocer a alguien que no tenga problemas de prestar sus notas, generalmente son todos unos malditos individualistas que solo miran su culo. – Finalizo con una cara sarcástica y luego una sonrisa. No pude evitar carcajear ante su comentario porque tenia toda la razón, era cierto que casi todo el mundo miraba siempre su propio culo, nadie se preocupaba por los demás.

Mientras caminábamos le contaba todo acerca de las distintas gramáticas musicales y lo poco que llego a explicarnos el profesor, tomamos el café y había quedado en el olvido todo el tema de la clase anterior. Nos dirigimos a nuestra aula para presenciar la otra y antes de entrar nos miramos y dijimos – listo, aquí vamos! –

***Fin del Flashback***

- Cuando digo que teníamos en común muchas cosas, es literalmente muchas cosas, la más importante fue porque había abandonado de manera dramática su casa y todo su entorno, y en mi caso yo también había dejado mi casa, mi familia y todo para ir a la facultad, pero claro estaba el hecho de que mi padre casi me mata cuando se entero que era gay, creo que si hicieran una premiación a la persona más homofóbica, el ganaría el primer puesto – bromee sobre mi comentario pero sin risa alguna - y también se sumaba que yo quería ser músico y él quería el típico hijo prodigio que estudiaba leyes, medicina, y que se mantiene bajo su ala y se somete prácticamente a ser un esclavo de sus padres, pero yo iba en contra de la corriente para él. Mi madre no muy emocionada me apoyaba a escondidas, ella había creado una cuenta para mí, yo tenía mis ahorros porque mi familia fue en cierto modo "importante" – hizo comillas haciendo hincapié en su familia - a mi no me interesaba eso pero me serviría para mantenerme mientras estudiaba y mi madre se encargo de depositarme siempre dinero, así que no tenia de que preocuparme, estaba solo y sin preocupaciones o sin temer en presencia de mi padre.

Con el tiempo éramos íntimos amigos con Susan y ella compartía sus planes de su futuro conmigo, ambos queríamos hijos, una casa, una familia donde pudiésemos pertenecer y ser aceptados pero por sobre todo amados, esa era la felicidad para nosotros.

Ninguno de los dos tuvimos oportunidad de encontrar a esa persona perfecta, ella podría tener más suerte que yo así que un día habíamos hablado de cómo podría ella tener su hijo y yo el mío, llegamos a la conclusión de que yo la ayudaría a ella y yo podría ver cómo hacer después. Planeamos la inseminación y yo sería su donante.

Luego de que ella quedo embarazada yo estuve siempre para ella, para sostenerla, brindarle amor de una manera distinta claro, la acompañaba a todos lados, cuidaba las comidas pero satisfacía todos los antojos que tenia, por mas raros y repugnantes que fueran, éramos una mini familia realmente – tenia la mirada tan brillosa que podría jurar que estaba haciendo todo lo necesario por contener las lagrimas. – Se quedo meditando que seria lo siguiente que fuese a decir, era demasiado complicado y doloroso, ya había sido suficiente vivirlo en carne propia como para traer tanto sufrimiento otra vez, no quería pasar por ello nunca mas, nunca mas quería estar en ese mismo lugar en que todo se derrumbo.

-Y que paso con ella? - pregunte de la manera más tranquilizadora y sensible que pude, sabia que estaba luchando contra cosas que desgarraban su corazón, escucharlo hablar me daban ganas de saber mas y mas de el, y verlo al punto de desmoronarse me impulsaba a calmar su desconsuelo aunque yo no supiera cómo.

- Bueno ella tenía comunicación con su abuela y le contaba siempre de mi, como nos conocimos, como había quedado embarazada y que yo luego conseguiría una sustituta para poder tener un hijo, supongo que ella le conto a sus padres porque un día recibió un llamado que la altero demasiado.

Luego de eso me explico que sus padres estaban al tanto de nuestros planes y que repudiaban más el hecho de que estaba embarazada de un hombre "gay". Ella lloraba desconsoladamente y solo decía que quería que su familia entendiera, que entendiera que esto era lo que ella siempre había deseado. ¿Por qué no podían ver que esa era la felicidad que ella siempre había anhelado? y que ahora que la tenía a un paso todo parecía desvanecerse ante el repudio de sus padres.

Cuando le quedaban días para llegar a la fecha posible del parto, se había enterado que su abuela estaba muy enferma, estaba tratando la manera de poder volver a su casa pero no querían que viaje una mujer embarazada a días de dar a luz en el avión por seguridad, así estuvimos en busca de otras compañías per estas se negaban, estaba entrando en un stress muy difícil de manejar y eso era malo para el bebe porque traía consigo demasiado riesgos. A medida que los días pasaban y hablaba con su abuela se enteraba que estaba igual, nada mejoraba y el no poder estar con ella la llevo a un stress mayor, y eso provoco las contracciones tan dolorosas, no podía estar de pie así que la lleve a la cama para que se calmara y descansara.

Fui por un vaso de agua y en ese momento escuche un grito desgarrador, fue como un acto reflejo o no se cómo llamarlo pero solté el vaso y corrí hacia ella y la vi en la cama, estaba allí era un charco de sangre, era una perdida hemática muy importante, estaba en shock pero me concentre en ella que me necesitaba, así que la tome en mis brazos y la lleve al auto y conduje al hospital lo más rápido posible –

***Flashback***

- Susan cariño estoy aquí, aguanta ya falta poco, llegaremos en poco tiempo, sigue manteniendo la respiración, falta poco su – ella asintió y en su cara solo había evidencia de tortura a causa de las contracciones, cada una de ellas traia gritos ahogados y consigo la desesperación. Estaba completamente bañada sudoración y las lagrimas venían en caída libre por todo su rostro, nos concentramos en mantener el patrón de las respiraciones profundas para poder disminuir la intensidad de las punzadas que le causaban las contracciones.

-Me duele Blaine, me duele mucho, no quiero perder al bebe, no quiero perderlo – el solo oírla me rompía el corazón, cada pedazo de el se volvía a partir una y otra vez.

-No lo vas a perder, vamos a ir para que te atiendan y vamos a estar bien los tres, estaremos bien – le tome la mano con fuerza y con la otra conducía.

Llegamos a la sala de emergencia, la sostenía en mis brazos hasta que alguien vino a socorrernos, y la pusieron en una camilla, el médico la llevaba a quirófano, al parecer había el parto se había adelantado debido a la sobrecarga de stress y esto derivo en hacerle una Cesárea de emergencia, corrían riesgo de vida ella y el bebe.

- Blaine estaré bien, quédate aquí por favor, quédate tranquilo, el estará bien. Gracias por hacer esto por mi, significa mucho, has sido la familia que no tuve salvo por la abuela, siempre estaré agradecida de llegar tarde a esa clase, fuiste el mejor amigo, hermano y todo lo que quería tener y te amo - quería decir algo pero se estaban alejando y solo logre decirle que también la amaba y que ella significaba todo para mí- el médico dijo - Señor tiene que quedarse aquí, no puede ingresar al quirófano – me quede duro tratando de protestar pero no pude, ya se habían esfumado en el pasillo.

El cirujano salió de quirófano, se acerco a mí en compañía de una enfermera, y fue entonces cuando vi sus rostros supe que parte de mi mundo se caería, solo tenía que esperar a que me dijeran lo que yo no deseaba escuchar–

-Disculpe usted es el joven que trajo a la mujer embarazada y que llevamos a quirófanos para realizar una cesárea de emergencia, no es así?-

-Como esta?, y el bebe? Ellos están bien?, dígame por favor, me estoy volviendo loco acá solo mientras pasa mas y mas el tiempo-. El médico vio la desesperación reflejada en mi rostro y que las lágrimas se acercaban.

-Podemos sentarnos antes? – Acá viene, el momento en que mi vida puede caer al abismo o puede seguir igual de bien con susan y su hijo, pero sabía que tenía que sentarme y una vez más esperar…

-Tuvimos que realizar una cesárea de urgencia debido al riesgo vital de la madre y el hijo. Pudimos sacarlo del útero con éxito, está saludable y está en observación en el servicio de Neonatología, luego podrá verlo si lo desea.-

-Bueno eso esta muy bien, y como esta Su?, ella está descansando ahora?, podre verla mas tarde? Le darán el alta rápido?- Habían muchos sentimientos encontrados en estos momentos, eran una mezcla de nervios con alegría, amor y todas las cosas que uno pudiese tener, pero ahí estaba una vez más, ese presentimiento horrible.

-La paciente que usted refiere como Susan…bueno ella estaba en riesgo vital como dije, y pudimos estabilizarla y luego de que dio a luz al bebe, lo observo por un momento y luego se descompenso y sus signos vitales habían cambiado drásticamente, la paciente estaba sufriendo un proceso hemorrágico. Tratamos de controlarlo y le infundimos líquidos y electrolitos, pero ella se encontró en un shock hipovolemico, había mucha perdida, lo siento…yo realmente lo siento, esta es la parte más horrible de mi trabajo, hicimos todo lo que pudimos.

Y yo lo sabía, sabía que ese era el mal presentimiento que había tenido, y creí que en cierto punto ella también lo supo, en ese momento le encontré sentido a las palabras que ella me dijo antes de ingresar a quirófano. Se estaba despidiendo, de alguna manera sabia que era ella la que nunca iba a encontrarse de nuevo conmigo, que ya no habían mas salidas, que ya no habrían las charlas hasta la madrugada quedándonos dormidos, no mas nada, todo se había ido, todo estaba detrás de esas puertas, ella estaba ahí, sola y yo estaba solo.

Que iba a hacer sin ella? Sin mi apoyo, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi familia? Si bien tenía amigos, ella valía oro para mí y esto daba por terminado nuestras promesas de cuidarnos pasara lo que pasara, estar incondicionalmente el uno para el otro pero ahora que iba a hacer ahora sin ella?

Caí en la cuenta de que me estaba olvidado de alguien fundamental y que Susan también había dejado solo a ese alguien, si yo era biológicamente el padre de él pero Su era su madre, él era su hijo, que sentiría cuándo creciera y se preguntara donde estaría su madre? Porque no estaría para él? Porque no la había conocido, yo no podía permitirme dejarlo y abandonarlo cuando involuntariamente su madre no tuvo otra opción.

No me importaba tener la cara completamente roja e hinchada, mostrándome vulnerable delante de un desconocido, ahora yo cumpliría mi promesa con Susan, si bien no podía cuidarla como habíamos prometido, mi promesa seria volcada a ese pequeño que solo me tendría a mí como a su padre. Asi que trate de juntar todo el aire posible y depositarlo en mis pulmones y solo hice la única pregunta que daría inicio a algo completamente distinto en mi vida.

- Cuando podre ver al Bebe?-

***Fin del Flashback*.**

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que leen, espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus Reviews**

Saludos


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien aca para las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi intento de fic les agradesco y mas porque siempreme dejan sus reviews =)**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: "Un cambio de aire o un cambio de perspectiva?".**

Veía el rostro desmoronado del padre enfrente de mi y tenia el corazón roto en miles de pedazos, y estoy seguro de que estaba a punto de romperse mucho mas. Sentía que nuestras lagrimas caían a la par y no quise detenerlas, ver su dolor me hacia tan mal, todo lo que quería era que de alguna manera pudiese calmar el sufrimiento, abrazarlo y que encontrara estabilidad en mis brazos, limpiar esas lagrimas y decirle que todo mejoraría con el tiempo y que haría lo que fuese para ayudarlo a el y a su hijo pero tuve que contenerme y solo atisbe a tomar la mano de manera reconfortante.

El continúo con su relato y conto el porqué había cambiado el comportamiento de Thomas.

Su abuelo del lado materno, se había enterado que su nieto había nacido y que su hija había fallecido en el parto, por su puesto para él la culpa era mía porqué implantamos una mala semilla en su hija y claramente no quería a Thomas en su vida, pero el padre de Susan no soporto perder a su hija y había pasado años bajo un estado de depresión en un cierto grado leve a moderado si se tenia en cuenta que tomara sus medicaciones para mantenerlo estable y ante esto teníamos el plus de que siempre se encontraba bajo estado alcohólico. No sabia nada acerca de la madre de ella, supuse que estaría en el mismo estado que el o peor, quien sabe.

Un día Clara, la abuela de Su falleció y una buena amiga de ella se tomo el trabajo de contactarme porque sabía lo que había sucedido con susan pero también tenia entendido que era importante para Clara y mas por el su bisnieto.

Asi que tome el coraje de presentarme al funeral con mi hijo, dispuesto a despedirme de una de las pocas personas que nos había apoyado y que había estado emocionada con la llegada de un pequeño quien hiciera aun mas feliz a su amada nieta, y después de todo la abuela decía que me adoraba y mas por cuidar de Susan, siempre decía que estábamos destinados a ser amigos, que marcaríamos nuestros rumbos juntos asi que para ella pase a ser parte de su familia.

Siempre decía que quería conocer a Thomas en persona pero solo podía mandarle fotos por correo, nunca pudo conocerlo verdaderamente. Me veía la persona mas horrible porque debería habérselo presentado cuando tuviese la oportunidad y no ahora en su funeral, cuando estuviésemos diciéndole adiós. Adios a la unica persona que nos dio algo que el resto de nuestras familias se negaron a dar.

Ella iba a ser enterrada en el patio trasero de su casa, tenían un gran lugar, era demasiado hermoso, algo idílico a decir verdad.

Luego de un rato después todos se habían ido y solo quedábamos nosotros dos y la familia de Susan, eran su hermana, madre y padre asique solo restaba despedirme y presentar nuevamente mis condolencias.

Desaparecí un momento para ir al baño dejándolo sentado pero cuando estábamos punto de irnos me di cuenta que Thomas no estaba donde le había dicho que se quedara, así que me dirigí alrededor de la casa en busca de el, al encontrarme sin respuesta alguna cambie el rumbo y me adentre en la casa nuevamente, y pregunte a su la hermana y madre de susan si lo habían visto y pero me basto ver el asco en su cara y como me dieron la espalda para saber que no, asi que subí las escaleras y no vi a nadie más, había comenzado a preocuparme, hasta que escuche a alguien gritar cerca del ático.

Según lo que mi amiga me contaba era bastante aislado de todo lo demás porque ahí se depositaban todas las cosas que no querían cerca para no verlas, asi que trate de seguir los sonidos que escuchaba y me encamine hacia la puerta al final del corredor, esa misma que se encontraba tan lejana y solitaria.

***Flashback***

-Crees que puedes venir a mi casa y presentarte como mi nieto y ser el pobre bisnieto de mi difunta suegra? Que mi hija te haya engendrado y aguantado en su ser no significa que pertenezcas aquí, y mucho menos que nos importes.

De hecho eres un completo error, nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con Susan en que existieras, y menos que ese hombre sea tu padre y ahora por culpa de ustedes dos…m-mi linda…mi linda Susan está muerta! – Se escucho el estruendo de objetos o lo que parecía que eran caer y piquetear el piso.

Se escucho un último grito de Thomas y solo unos leves jadeos, me apresure y fui corriendo hacia el; al momento de entrar podía ver al bastardo del padre de Susan tratando de acabar con su frágil y pequeña vida, me abalance sobre él y le pegue con lo primero que tuve cerca, golpee con todas mis fuerzas hasta que cayó rendido al piso y tome a mi hijo en brazos.

-Thom, hijo aquí estoy, puedes escucharme?, papá está aquí!, nunca más te dejare solo, lo siento, lo siento lo siento hijo no volveremos a ver a estas personas jamás, me has escuchado?, lo siento, lo siento tanto hijo, estas bien?, vámonos es tiempo de dejar este lugar-. Prácticamente me impulse a la puerta con el todavía en mis brazos, no podía dejar de lamentarlo, que demonios había pensado?.

***Fin del Flashback***

* * *

Estaba horrorizado, no podía comprender como su supuesto abuelo tuviese tanta frialdad, tener esa crueldad con ese pequeño que parecía un angelito, no encontraba un sentido alguno, podía ver y repasar cada parte de la historia en mi mente y siempre tenía la misma sensación de espanto y horror, prefería borrarla de mi mente y no recordar nada de eso, pero mis intentos ante esto fueron inútiles y desechados.

Estaba atónito, ahora entendía el porqué Thomas había desarrollado ese trastorno, sabía que eso no se borraría de la memoria del chico pero al menos intentaría que de alguna manera lo superara y comenzara de nuevo, donde pudiese depositar su confianza, creyendo asi que nunca mas seria rechazado.

* * *

-Siento haberle sacado todo su tiempo doctor Hummel, es una historia muy larga, pero tenía que contarle todo para que no quedaran cabos sueltos y que pudiera terminar de entender. Era mejor contarle todo desde el principio para no volver a hablar de ello por partes, esto es demasiado doloroso para mi, aunque hayan pasado años de la muerte de Susan todavía lo siento como si fuese ayer y con el episodio de Thom con ese hombre hace todo empeore, yo solo no quiero volver a repasar esa historia otra vez -.

-Kurt- levanto su mirada hacia mí con rapidez, parecía no entender mi respuesta, se sentía confundido.

-Disculpe?- y estaba en lo cierto, yo no tenía la necesidad de que me llamara "Dr. Hummel", no después de contarme esta historia, no después de que este hombre se hubiese abierto de una manera que nadie antes había hecho, dejándose completamente vulnerable ante la mirada de alguien que apenas podía decir que conocía.

Alcance a sacar mi pañuelo, el iba a necesitarlo más que yo así que se lo ofrecí, su mirada se mostraba dubitativa pero luego acepto.

-Puedes llamarme Kurt, no es necesario que me llames todo el tiempo Doctor o Doctor Hummel, si bien lo soy me hace sentir demasiado mayor y cuando pienso en mi siendo mayor me viene a la mente las arrugas que tendré cuando lo sea y francamente no es muy alentador que digamos – bromee con la idea de que por lo menos liberar un poco de la tensión que se había establecido ante el momento del relato; había algo de lo que no me había percatado y era que aun seguíamos sosteniéndonos de la mano, y se sentía bien, muy bien de hecho, quiero decir, lo hice para brindarle apoyo pero era otra de las sensaciones raras que había tenido ese día, pero no podíamos permanecer de la mano todo el día, sería raro y francamente no creo que le guste a Liam enterarse de eso, aunque no era como que estuviese haciendo algo malo, solo estaba dando apoyo psicológico a un padre, que paso por momentos difíciles, que podrían decir a eso?, mis pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando el contesto.

-Gracias, yo…realmente no se que decir, solo puedo agradecerle el escucharme, sé que esto es para ayudar a Thomi, pero por otro lado siento que me saque un gran peso de los hombros - estaba vez logro una media sonrisa aun con los ojos destellando por las lagrimas ya caídas.

- No tienes que agradecerme, además de eso se trata también mi trabajo, siempre me gusto ayudar y escuchar a las personas, y además esto es fundamental para saber como tratar al pequeño Thomas, que te parece si dejamos las lagrimas y los lamentos para reunirnos con el?, crees que estas bien para salir ahora o necesitas un momento?-

-No, yo estoy bien iré con Thomas, como vera no me gusta dejarlo solo, no quiere decir que no confié en la enfermera Taylor, es solo…usted sabe- y al decir eso bajo la mirada como avergonzado por volverse protector de ese pequeño pero entendible, ellos estaban marcados.

- No me trates de usted, dígame Kurt y no tiene nada de malo proteger lo que uno quiere, no es así?, venga vamos con Thomas – volví a bromear para que volviera a sentirse mejor y asegurarle que no tenia que sentirse avergonzado ante ello.

-Bueno…entonces en ese caso…llámame Blaine, así estaremos igual, porque si yo te llamo así y me sigues diciendo Anderson es incomodo, así que tu también podrías dejar la formalidad de lado, tampoco me siento bien cuando me imagino con arrugas -

-Eso suena como un trato, no es así? – Sonreímos ligera y sinceramente antes de levantarnos de las sillas, dándole un leve apretón en la mano para luego liberarlo - Vamos, estoy seguro que te estará extrañando el -.

Ya en la habitación contigua donde se encontraban Taylor y el menor, me encamine hacia la enfermera y le agradecí el que estuviera a cargo de el y declaro que se había mantenido tranquilo sin ninguna alteración. Luego de esto ella se despidió de Thomas y de Blaine y nos quedamos nosotros tres en la habitación.

Vi como Blaine se acerco a Thomas y hablaba con el, comentando lo que hacía, los juegos que había en la habitación, asomando la cabeza por encima de ellos lograba divisar los dibujos que hacía, todos acerca de personas y lugares, pero ya valoraría eso otro día.

-Hey pequeño, cumplí con lo que dije de hablar un rato con tu padre y te lo traje de vuelta, así que puedes quedarte con el. Y como has sido la personita más linda y tranquila estoy seguro que no me importaría darte esos crayones para que dibujes todo lo que quieras en casa así después me muestras tus dibujos cuando vengas a verme, te parece?

-Realmente no es necesario que hagas esto Kurt – Blaine se volteo hacia mí para ver mi reacción y me sorprendió que se haya acomodado tan rápido a decirte por mi nombre (lo cual tengo que decir que suena demasiado encantador cuando sale de su boca, ok enserio kurt?, otra vez?, concéntrate antes de tener cara de muped) se encontraba expectante de mi reacción y esperando que dijera algo.

- El doctor Hummel ha hablado y declara que apartir de este momento estos hermosos colores pertenecen a mi paciente favorito, no es así Thomas? Tú los quieres verdad? Bueno el que caya otorga dicen – concluí con una sonrisa, no iba a poder tener objeción ante ese comentario, nadie podía hacerme cambiar de opinión, quizás mi padre, pero esto no esta en discusión y en el caso de que la tuviera, ya se los había regalado porque aunque no habían muchos chicos esos colores estaban sin uso y a él le gustaron desde el primer momento.

-Creí que habías dicho que no querías que te trate de "doctor Hummel o Usted"- prácticamente quejándose burlonamente cruzándose de brazos, era la primera vez que se lo veía como…tranquilo, a gusto.

-Oh bueno, si tienes razón pero este era un caso de fuerza mayor, porque sé que los dejarías, pero desde que ingreso aquí fue lo primero que tomo y pensé que sería lindo ya que lo voy a ver seguido, sus dibujos pueden también ayudar en algo.

-Bueno no tengo objeción ante eso, pero…paciente favorito?, porque dijiste eso?-

- Porque a partir de hoy, él será mi paciente favorito, o tienes alguna objeción a eso?- hablar con este hombre hacia que todo fuese sencillo, tranquilo, divertido, no lo se, reconfortante.

Levanto los brazos de manera que demostraba rendirse– Esta bien, está bien, por esta vez no puedo decir nada, tu ganas – una pequeña carcajada cruzo atreves de sus labios y ante su derrota no pude evitar levantar mis brazos festejando mi gran victoria, si lo se soy tan inmaduro a veces, pero gane y no importa lo que los demás piensen, soy yo contra el mundo.

-Bueno entonces te doy mi tarjeta con mis números en caso de emergencia o que tengas dudas acerca de algo, puedes llamar a cualquier hora- le entregue la tarjeta y se la quedo mirando, como si estuviese inspeccionando algún error, algún numero faltante o uno que este de sobra.

Nos dispusimos a ir a la salida y me acerque a Thomas para decirle que lo esperaba en dos días, luego de salude estrechándole la mano a Blaine, no quería someterlo a estar todos los días así que empezaría de a poco y si habían progresos cambiarían los tiempos.

-Adiós pequeño Thom, te veré dentro de poco tiempo, ya le di a tu padre mi numero por si me necesitas, está bien?- por más de que el paciente se encuentre en un estado psicótico, o de éxtasis u otro siempre era bueno recomendarles a ellos o al familiar que llamen porque tarde o temprano aparen las recaídas.

Me dirigí a mi recorrido "tardío" con el resto de los pacientes. Luego de chequear el estado de cada uno y las observaciones de las enfermeras me dirigí finalmente a mi consultorio a pensar y procesar todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que habían vivido los Anderson.

Su padre había cargado mucho peso durante mucho tiempo, y eso no hacía que las cosas mejoraran para ellos, solo era un agregado mas a la situación.

Después de todo no había sido un día tan malo como lo había comenzado, ahora tenía un objetivo y frente a ese objetivo tenía una meta, ellos eran mi meta.

* * *

**Disculpen si hay algunos errores, espero que sea de su agrado, pueden difundirlo si queren, saludos y nos vemos en el proximo .#~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno holaaa a todoss!, como estan?**

**Para las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer, queria agradecerles y perdir disculpas por no contestar los reviews, se me vino todo junto con la facultad y practicamente ME ESTAN MATANDO! asi que disculpen por tardar tambien.**

**No more distractions a leer =).**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: "Utopía".**

Me encontré en mi casa revisando documentos y absorviendo toda información posible acerca de antiguos pacientes con autismo.

-Hubo un huracán?, digo por el desastre que hiciste con esos documentos raros que tienes revoleados a tu alrededor–

-En realidad…no fue tan así, estoy revisando copias de documentos de pacientes que atendí para ayudarme en un nuevo caso – concluí satisfecho ante la mención de "ese" caso.

- Bueno veo que te entusiasma mucho, espero que no tenga que preocuparte por eso, verdad?- como siempre Liam solía hacer esa clase de bromas con mis pacientes, el creía que por algo estaban locos y que nunca cambiarían, era algo casi cotidiano que se burlara de ellos, pero una vez más decidí no odiarlo por ello.

-Claro que no. Te contare si quieres aunque sé que no eres un fan de estas cosas- seguía buscándole la vuelta al asunto pero siempre terminaba pensando que nunca encajaríamos en ese sentido con Liam. Era como si hubiese un determinado porcentaje negativo hacia mi trabajo.

Tenia gran devoción hacia las personas y sus problemas, creo que eso fue muy bien definido cuando me la pasaba prácticamente sufriendo determinadas conductas de los demás hacia mi persona porque no me conocían, no sabían quien era, solo les basto saber que era gay para hacerme padecer sus maltratos. Lo único que agradezco de ellos fue que siempre tenia ahí a mi grupo, mi amigos, gracias a ellos y su apoyo hacían mas amena la situación y cuando tenían problemas solo deseaba devolverles una pisca de lo que siempre me habían brindado.

Por lo que yo creo cada uno de las personas que ayude y los nuevos que atendía siempre dejaban algo nuevo para mi, supuse que esta no será la excepción, algo puede cambiar, simplemente tenia que aparecer en mi vida y no buscarle alguna explicación a mi emoción de tratar a Thomas. Sea cual sea el cambio, estoy listo.

-Que te parece si dejas todo eso que ya es muy tarde y comemos algo y yyy después de eso, podríamos no see tal vez, ir a la cama?, hoy te tocan los masajes, a menos que no quieras claro…y así podrías vos hacerme masajes a mi – ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo pero no podía negarme ante eso, me vendrían muy bien los masajes, estaba cargando con mucha tensión y eso solo reduciría un cierto grado de ella y además eran en la cama, todo el mundo sabe que significa eso, no? O seré solo un retorcido que le gustan ese tipo de cosas que hacen que la temperatura de todo el lugar cambie?, retorcido o no, vamos a pasar del polo norte al Caribe y me siento impaciente, hace bastante que no tengo acción, es hora de que Liam le ponga un poco de voluntad, eso no sería mucho pedir, o si?

Mañana será como cualquier otro día y solo quedará uno para volver a ver a Thomas, tendré tiempo de preocuparme de eso, ahora es momento de sacarme la tensión y algo mas de encima.

* * *

***Miércoles 6:15 horas.**

Raramente había descansado durante la noche, sin ruidos molestos de mis amados vecinos, supongo que esta fue una de las veces en las que podía vengarme de ellos, porque ciertamente creo que hicimos demasiado escándalo con Liam que quizás una persona con hipoacusia podría escuchar perfectamente. Como sea, por hoy que se pudran.

Tuve tiempo para bañarme, elegir algo nuevo que ponerme y estilizar mi cabello.

Había amanecido de un muy buen humor, parecía que el día me sonreía, pero puede que eso se acabe cuando llegue a mi oficina.

Luego de desayunar me dirigí hacia el hospital y ya una vez allí me apresure a cumplir mis tareas para que no se atrasaran como la última vez. Esta vez comencé por los pases de guardias, y a su vez revise a cada paciente e intente charlar con algunos que estaban en mejor estado que otros.

* * *

**9:15 Horas:**

Finalizando mi recorrido me dispuse a tomar una taza de café, al fin podía descansar tranquilamente en mi sillón cuando…- se escucho el golpe de la puerta –

-Oh…emm…adelante, pase- bueno mi descanso siempre se veía interrumpido por alguna cosa, es como si tuviesen una bola de cristal que cuando ven que quiero estar tranquilo, sea o no rascándome o cualquier otra cosa venían a mi para sacarme mi tiempo libre, y claro esta no seria la excepción oh si?, por supuesto que no.

- Permiso doctor acaban de llegar el señor Anderson y su hijo para sus estudios y sesiones de hoy, quiere que los haga pasar o les digo que esperen? – bueno, me tomo por sorpresa porque no me había dado cuenta de que hora era y que era el turno de ellos, así que me sobresalte y acondicione mi lugar de trabajo.

- Esta bien Taylor hágalos pasar por favor- instantáneamente me levante de mi sillón y me acomode la camisa, la bata y claro no podía faltar que viera si mi cabello estaba en condiciones. – Perfecto- Suena la puerta.

- Adelante por favor – bueno ahí están mis pacientes y personas favoritos, quiero decir mi paciente favorito, por Thomas, claro. Ok lo admito, acto fallido pero solo lo sabemos mi cerebro y yo, así que no me preocupo por eso.

- Doctor Kurt buenos días – me sonrió amablemente mientras se adentraba a mi consultorio sosteniendo la mano de ese adorable pequeño de ojos castaños, aunque la última vez que lo vi parecían más verdes, cuantas variables podría tener?.

Pero ahí estaban ambos al pie de mi oficina, este tipo de alegría era diferente para mi, era como cuando uno sabe que le van a dar un regalo y se encuentra impaciente para saber qué es y cómo funciona; no es tan literal pero sentía como una curiosidad y alegría se apoderaban lentamente de mi, tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo con ellos, era…un cambio de aire, algo refrescante a la vez.

-Hola Blaine y por tercera vez dime Kurt, deja de ser tan formal, me siento abuelo cada vez que me hablas asi – se me escapo una sonrisa que ni yo sabía que podía tener, y ante ese pensamiento fui modulándola para que desapareciera de manera casual. – Y aquí está mi paciente mas preferido de todos!, hola Thomi como estuviste estos días pequeño?, lo has pasado bien?, tu padre se porto bien contigo?, porque si me entero que no, tendré que hacerlo pagar por ello – le guiñe un ojo y hable en tono de burla, sabia que el podía escuchar pero que no iba a contestar, seguiría estimulándolo y brindándole la suficiente confianza para que quizás un dia de estos, solo dios sabe cuando el pueda comenzar con su habla de nuevo. Si, eso es lo que quería.

-Bueno creo que ustedes tienen algo en contra mía?- sonaba divertido, todo lo que decía este hombre hacia que mi comportamiento profesional cambiase en el comportamiento de un adolescente, pero no podía dejar evitar sentirme de esa manera, o si?, ciertamente no con él presente.

-Por supuesto que no, como podríamos?- ahogue una risa y me dispuse a ir hacia mi escritorio, era hora de tomarme esto enserio, es momento de explicar las pautas del tratamiento de Thom así que de una maldita vez compórtate Hummel es una orden!.

-Oh por dios parezco un esquizofrénico ahora –

- Okk…Que?, estas bien? – Lo mire en estado de shock y conteniendo la respiración, supongo que podría parecer multicolor a esta altura pero carajo lo dije en voz alta, mierda, mierda, y más mierda. Ahora a remar en este rio.

Dios si pudiese sacarle una foto a su cara en este preciso momento la vería en casa y morirá de risa porque su desconcierto es impagable, pero claro yo y mi bocota, ni siquiera debería estar teniendo esta conversación conmigo mismo, y menos darme ordenes. Si, me estoy volviendo malditamente loco a veces.

- No es nada, solo que a veces me siento como un paciente mas, no des importancia cuando digo cosas asi de la nada. Asi que continuemos Blaine, como primera medida quisiera preguntar si han tenido algún avance desde el otro día o algún cambio que hayas notado en Thom?-.

-Umm bueno podría ser, quiero decir sigue teniendo pesadillas en la noche y sigue despertándose a los gritos y aterrado, pero quizás algo que me llamo sumamente la atención ahora que lo mencionas es que no se molesta tanto con la gente desconocida como antes.

El otro día estuvo con algo de fiebre y tuvimos que ir al médico y no trato de golpearlo, no te voy a mentir que un poco se veía afectado y no solo por la sintomatología que estaba presentando, pero ni siquiera un ademan de golpearlo o entrar en una crisis como había hecho anteriormente; de hecho antes no quería siquiera que lo miraran, así que supongo que de alguna manera es un buen cambio, no?-.

-Bien entonces anotare eso como evolución, y si claro que es buena señal, en estos casos generalmente tarda mucho tiempo y mas dependiendo del grado que padece la persona y cuan rodeado de gente este, pero es un gran avance para Thom. Por otro lado no vamos a desechar la posibilidad que esto sea intermitente, pero para eso te diré que hoy tendrá ayuda de unos colegas para una sumatoria de pruebas y según los resultados que estas arrojen se pensara en el tratamiento que deberá seguir, ellos tendrán actividades y estas generalmente se basan en la estimulación del habla y ponen gran énfasis en la seguridad para que el vea en este caso que puede confiar en los demás, que no volverá a pasar lo que paso…ese día.

Generalmente no hablan a causa de los traumas, y en estos casos necesitan sentirse completamente seguros para comenzar a moverse en ese entorno y que pueda comenzar a emitir palabras, puedes comprender lo que digo?-.

-Creo que te sigo, pero eso quiere decir que tendremos que dejarlo solo con estas personas que dices que son otros profesionales capacitados para ver como se desenvuelve, verdad?-.

-Definitivamente, es así como dices -. Sonreí amablemente y me dirigí hacia el pequeño que se encontraba a su lado.

-Sabes Thomi, de ahora en adelante van a aparecer muchas personas nuevas a tu alrededor pero créeme que todas son muy buenas, son amigos míos y confió en ellos, quieren conocerte mas y ver si pueden ayudarte a que confíes en ellos y les hables, aunque debo admitir que si no me hablas a mí también me pondría muy celoso- tratando de bromear con el se me hacia extremadamente familiar, no lo entiendo pero este chico robo mi corazón desde que escuche su nombre y apellido.

Luego de 10 minutos de charla acerca de los días de Thomas, ya se lo habían llevado a una de sus sesiones, así que le ofrecí a Blaine ir por un café.

* * *

-Kurt?- mire su rostro y tenia la duda tatuada, lo que me llevo a fruncir el seño, que seria lo que estaba pensando o quisiera saber.

-Blaine?- sonrí esperando que disparara lo que necesitaba, ahora estaba un poco impaciente ante su silencio y vacilacion.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí y que Thomi tiene un tiempo largo, que te parece si nos conocemos mas, quiero decir, se que era necesario y era parte del protocolo contarte nuestra historia y así conocer cosas mi y de Tho, cosas que eran muy…importantes y que prácticamente nadie sabe. Ahora me gustaría conocer tu historia, bueno si estas bien con eso…pero si no quieres esta bien, no quiero molestarte tampoco…- . Estaba hablando solo, divagando y me encontraba divertido esta parte de Blaine nervioso?, pensando si estaba bien o mal preguntar por mi vida.

-Blaineee…está bien, no necesitas hacer un drama de ello, no es gran cosa hablar de mi vida, pero si quieres preguntar algo esta bien. Asi que bueno puedo comenzar diciéndote que naci en Ohio, mi estancia en la preparatoria fue una basura quitando a mis amigos del Glee Club, y antes que preguntes, Si!, iba al glee club, era mi refugio, donde todos eran los que querían ser y no podían fuera de esas paredes, pero mas importante donde podía ser yo mismo, donde nadie podía hacerme daño. Allí estaba lejos del odio de la gente por lo que yo era. Además de eso, claro era un gran cantante por supuesto, ambición y perseverancia, pasión por ello eran mis características, siempre soñé con formar parte del estrellato, yo creía que ese era mi lugar, mi destino, la hora de brillar…- habia una mirada nostálgica a medida que relataba todo y eso hacia que me sintiera triste por momentos, que era lo que había pasado en su preparatoria que hablaba asi de ella?

-Pero…-

-Bueno como veras, estoy enfrente tuyo con un café y una bata de doctor- concluyo sonriéndome tratando de demostrar alegría, lo cual fue todo lo contrario.

-No lo entiendo, o sea que dices que todo lo que querías era ser un artista de Broadway, que tenias el talento y la ambición, pero estas aquí enfrente mío tomando un café y también ayudando a mi hijo, bueno una vez mas no lo entiendo.-

-Bueno siempre quise ayudar a la gente, especialmente desde que mi madre falleció cuando tenia casi 8 años, ella siempre había sido una persona leal, amorosa, comprensiva, todas las cosas que pudieses querer en virtud de una persona. Perderla fue una de las cosas mas difíciles a las que me tuve que afrontar en mi vida, y yo no estaba listo para perder a los que estaban a mi alrededor o que les pasara algo. Cada vez que necesitaran algo siempre estaría para ellos, no importaba si tenia que dejar mis cosas de lado, yo simplemente no soportaba el pensar que ellos se sintieran mal, siempre pensaba que había algo que hacer para cambiar y bueno, ahí estaba yo para ellos, y ellos para mi aunque a veces me ayudaran no siempre era suficiente, pero era algo al menos.

El glee club fue mi familia, aunque al principio habían personas ahí que antes no me querían con el tiempo cambiaron y se convirtieron en mis amigos y me protegían sin importar que ellos también terminaban sufriendo las consecuencias. Digo esto por el hecho de que si bien habían personas que yo sabia o creía que eran gays no eran tan expuestos como para que los deportistas mediocres se dieran cuenta; en cambio yo era el único completo y absolutamente abierto a mis preferencias, el único que tubo los cojones para decirlo, perooo…ese fue el problema, decirlo. A partir de ahí la vida en la escuela no era vida, era el mismo infierno soporte golpes, groserías, llamadas a mi padre y todo lo que se te pueda cruzar en la cabeza.

Entrar a diario en la escuela se estaba volviendo una duda constante, quería desaparecer pero siempre habían dos cosas que me detenían-.

-Cuales eran? –

- La primera era que mi padre siempre decía que nadie podía derrumbarnos, no importa cuán duro nos golpee la vida, los Hummel no temen, y no se resignan, afrontan el por venir sea como sea, porque luego está la calma y la recompensa.-

-Tu padre es muy sabio. Y la segunda?-.

-La segunda que fue también mi otro sostén eran ellos, mis amigos y mi familia. Entre ellos quitando a mi padre que claro era algo condicional, siempre destacaba Finn…- no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de su familia, amigo y…si el tal Finn.

-Q- quien es Finn si se puede saber? – Trate de suavizar mi fascie dado que parecía que ese personaje causaba algo distinto en él, estaba a simple vista que hacía que kurt se viera tan feliz al nombrarlo o siquiera pensar en el, me sentí un idiota al pensar así, era casi como que me molestaba, y viendo la manera en que me estaba viendo de manera divertida, supongo que fue demasiado notorio mi cambio.

-Bueno…Finn como dije recién es mi hermano, fuimos compañeros en muchas clases, en un torneo de futbol y obviamente el glee club, cuando éramos jóvenes me había como "enamorado" de él pero creo que era una obsesión loca no lo sé.

Ok literalmente me dejo pasmado y con la mandíbula en el piso, o sea Enamorado de Su hermano?, que carajo paso ahí? Y esta reacción provoca una carcajada en el buen doctor.

- En uno de mis intentos de pasar más tiempo con él y que claramente se interese por mí de esa forma, presente a nuestros padres.

Poco antes de que ellos se casaran tuvimos una pelea y dejamos de hablarnos, pero en la boda de nuestros padres todo había cambiado, se había convertido en el hermano que nunca tuve y el mejor de todos de hecho -.

-Ok…estas diciéndome…que te obsesionaste con tu hermano antes de que se casaran tus padres…eso es raro…pero es tan raro como gracioso si lo vemos de esa manera-. Simplemente puedo describir esto como algo muy bizarro.

-Si lo pones así…-

-Y entonces que paso?, tu sueño de ser estrella?-

-Bueno tenía ganas de ir a una escuela prestigiosa pero el día de mi audición todo salió mal y supe que nunca entraría, y así fue. Era demasiado fatalista en ese entonces, como sabia que no tendría oportunidad allí, tuve que girar mi mirada y observar el campo y mis posibilidades, si no tenia eso no vería otro lugar que se asemejara, en lugar de eso cambie completamente.

En la escuela había una chica que sufría de un trastorno "obsesiva compulsiva" y cada vez que tenia uno de sus ataques solo quería ayudarla, porque los demás la veían como un bicho raro pero yo la miraba como la persona que era, una que tenía un problema y no era por elección propia. Creo que eso y mi audición fallida y los interminables acosos o ayuda que me daban mis amigos fueron los desencadenantes para que estemos aquí hablando, todos necesitamos ayuda, pero si nadie es capaz de darla todos perderíamos la razón de ser y de vivir, no lo crees?-

- Creo que tienes un buen punto, yo lo veo como Héroes si se puede decir así, no hay mucha gente que se detenga a ver como se sienten los demás o en caso de ser así, no hay mucha gente que haga frente a esto y que logre el cambio.

Quería preguntarte…Tenes hijos verdad? pregunto esto por la forma en que tratas a Thomas desde que lo viste por primera vez, es como muy paternal sabes?-.

-No, pero siempre me gusto la idea.-

-Porque no?, imagino que la mayoría de las mujeres hubiesen corrido hacia ti- Descubri un leve rubor en sus pómulos brillantes antes de que fijara la mirada hacia el piso para no sentirse demasiado avergonzado ante mi comentario.

-Anderson! No me has estado escuchando?, dije que había sido acosado en la preparatoria por ser gay!, G-A-Y-Y-Y.- No pude evitar reírme ante eso su manera firme de decirlo, fingiendo exasperarse y haciéndose el ofendido, francamente se veía algo adorable, pocas personas se dejan ver así de transparentes sin importar el que dirán.

No voy a negar que me cayó como balde de agua fría porque no se en que momento perdí la conexión cuando dijo que era gay, pero a pesar de que yo lo había siquiera considerado, ahora estaba su afirmación, dios ahora si podía considerarlo malditamente hermoso. – Claro que estuve escuchando lo que decías pero creo que tratando de procesar las otras cosas pero creo que perdí ese detalle, lo siento?- no podía evitar sentirlo adorable, era como si cada acción, gesto que hacía era enternecedor y a la vez era como adictivo, quería conocer más de esas facciones y gesticulaciones, mas de su vida, sus alegrías, logros ambos habíamos tenido en nuestros caminos demasiada tristeza y esto solo hacía que por lo menos cuando recordáramos esos momentos oscuros hubiese un mínimo destello parpadeando y diciéndonos que si había algo que valía la pena seguir aunque tengamos el viento en contra.

-Aceptare tus disculpas pero voy a tener en cuenta que eres muy lento para seguirme la corriente.

Como sea, he tenido tu sabes…parejas pero nada era lo que yo quería o esperaba, aveces trababa de buscarles la vuelta, pero nunca importaba para ellos lo que yo quería, y obviamente no funcionaba-.

-Quiere decir que estas soltero y sin apuro o con apuro?- se rio ante mi pregunta, eso sonaba mas como un coqueteo que una simple pregunta. No estaba de mas averiguar, después de todo nos veremos mas porque tiene que hacer el seguimiento de Thom.

-Bueno yo no lo llamaría asi, estoy con alguien no hace mucho tiempo…-

-Perooooo…?-

-Liam es encantador, atento, no tan buen cocinero como yo claro, pero creo que el no ve el futuro como yo lo veo.

-Y como es tu futuro?, que es lo que ves?-

-Yo me veo en familia, quiero tener hijos, no lo se, no pensé exactamente el numero pero los quiero, seguiría con mi trabajo, seguiría confeccionándome mis prendas y a veces a las chicas porque siempre piden consejos o que les haga algún traje. Pero lo más importante seria tener mi familia, con un esposo que al final del dia me cuente que hizo y se preocupe por mi, algo reciproco digamos, obvio el amor presente siempre, creo que soy demasiado romántico, demasiado cliché, una vida de ensueño prácticamente un iluso y sumémosle que Liam no quiere hijos, el está bien así, no lo sé -.

-Entonces no eres feliz- Esa no era una pregunta, era una afirmación saliendo de mi boca para aquel hombre situado frente a mí, pero esa misma me había atravesado la sien y se había instalado en mi cerebro para pensarlo más tarde.

-No lo se, creo que debería pensarlo muy bien, las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, uno nunca sabe, hasta hoy me sentía feliz con todo lo que hacía y lo que tengo, pero si lo planteas de esa manera por las cosas que te dije, podría decirse que no me hace muy feliz, carajo verlo asi apesta!, muchas gracias Andersooon, es broma!, pero igualmente apesta -.

-Tienes tiempo de encontrar a alguien que te de todo eso que deseas, no es imposible y menos para alguien como tu -.

-Que quieres decir con que no crees que sea imposible para mí?, si te das cuenta no tengo muy buenas experiencias que avalen lo que dices, creo que no me escuchaste nada al final- por un segundo perdí mi momento de seriedad al verlo transformándose en un pequeño niño caprichoso cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero, podría este hombre ser mas comestible?, enserio cada cosa que hace me daban ganas de raptarlo o comérmelo, esto es una maldita locura

-Bueno francamente tienes muchas oportunidades de conseguir a alguien, míralo de esta forma, eres un profesional que tiene buen gusto con la ropa, un estilo particularmente genial, talentoso, devoción hacia los demás y la música, creo que un poco obsesivo con el fijador de cabello pero es lindo eso, y las dos cosas más importantes, el don del amor y la empatía, y eres…-

-Soy?- alzo la ceja esperando a que respondiera, me sentía nervioso de declarar lo que el hombre no había escuchado pero como podía evitar decirle la verdad?

-Hermoso-

* * *

**Bueno se fue el Quinto capitulo y espero que no les haya sido denso y que les haya gustado, claramente acepto alguna sugerencia de ustedes =)**

**Esperare leer sus Reviews si necesitan algo, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo .#~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aca dejo un nuevo capitulo, que principal queria agradecer a : ValeAsencio, Gabriela C, linis93, daniel coach, Pao D, Elbereth3, hallan y mas gente que lee y deja sus reviews, me motivan a seguir y no dejar esta historia.**

**Pido disculpas por tardar en subir, tube dos parciales esta semana y se me vienen mas, pero tratare de subir lo mas rápido posible.**

**Les agradesco por tomarse el tiempo de leerr, asi que no los molesto mas y espero que se ade su agrado bitches!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: "El fallo".**

Me encontraba atónito ante las palabras que había desparramado, no sabia porque mi corazón no dejaba correr, podría decirse que me hizo estremecer escucharlo decir eso pero me sentía tan contento de oírlo.

-Kurt?...Kurt?...Estas bien?, siento haberte ofendido, si ese es el caso no diré nada mas…-

-Ehh?, ohh…n-no b-bueno para nada (Respira, respira y cálmate), relájate no tiene nada de malo. – si me tomaste con la guardia baja, te lo agradezco! – Por otro lado creo que acertaste con tu comentario, soy todo eso y mucho más claro, cualquiera que me ve queda encandilado– concluí satisfecho de que por lo menos sonaba real y despreocupado, tenía que hacer una broma acerca de eso, tenía que reponerme de sus comentarios, no quería caerme ante sus palabras, no delante de él.

Jaque! Ahora el que se quedo son habla quién es?

-Ok Blaine ya casi es hora de que vuelva Thomas, que te parece si lo vamos a esperar donde lo dejamos?-

-Suena bien-

***10 minutos más tarde***

-Hummel podemos hablar?-

-Por supuesto, Blaine tu puedes esperar ahí si quieres a Thom – asintió automáticamente asi que me aleje lo suficiente para que no pudiesen oír.

-Bueno como dijiste el no tuvo un comportamiento violento, pudo adecuarse a la situación sin ningún inconveniente ni nada de eso, frente a esto incentivamos la charla e intentamos la escucha activa, pero bueno como veras es muy pronto para que se haga presencia algún cambio o manifestación de parte del menor.

Prácticamente es eso, lo demás lo veras después de que lo evolucione, le diré Taylor que después te lo dé y podrás ponerte al tanto de que hemos hecho si te parece bien-.

-Perfecto Luke, muchas gracias -

-Claro no hay de qué. – Dicho esto nos encaminamos hacia el padre e hijo que se mantenían en el lugar que le había dicho.

- Adiós Thomas nos veremos la próxima, adiós señor Anderson y Kurt nos vemos por ahí- finalizo dándome un apretón amisto de en el hombro y una media sonrisa a quienes lo mirábamos-

-Adiós –

-Claro nos vemos por ahí Luke no te olvides de lo que quedamos-

-Imposible – se dio la vuelta y se retiro dejándonos seguirlo con la mirada.

-Bien, bueno Blaine acompáñenme a mi consultorio así organizo la próxima consulta con los otros especialistas- y una vez adentro del consultorio pautamos la siguiente visita, solucionado eso nos despedimos, tenia bien en claro que ahora tendría mucho que pensar.

Luego de los comentarios de Blaine el día había transcurrido demasiado lento para mi gusto, no veía que la hora quisiera pasar, quería estar fuera de mi trabajo para meditar profundamente eso y claro estar con Liam, después de todo era mi novio, eso era no?. Ok esto es raro, desde cuando me ando preguntando a mi mismo?, a menos de que este "contagiándome" una psicosis o algo parecido, ahora estoy dudando de ello ya tendré tiempo de atenderme a mí mismo; pero si, Liam es mi novio, cierto Novio.

* * *

-Hola Amor como estuvo tu día con los loquitos?-. Creo que puse la mejor cara de Bitch que podía, no estaba de humor realmente y no para ese tipo de comentarios. – es broma, es broma por tu cara veo que no fue un buen día-

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no los llames así, realmente te cuesta tanto no hablar tan despectivamente de ellos?, un poco de empatía por ellos y sus familias no podrías tener?, es mucho pedir Liam?- Este era al punto al que no quería llegar, estaba demasiado sacado en este momento y no quería saber nada de discutir, pero por supuesto que podría dar cualquier batalla y más cuando se meten con ellos, esta será la última vez ya no puedo tolerar eso.

-Por que te molestas tanto?, eso es lo que son en realidad!, se que la verdad duele pero lo siento Kurt eso es lo que son y si te molesta lo siento, pero no puedes enojarte cada vez que diga un comentario así porque los escucharas seguido-.

-Mira Liam estoy harto de escuchar tus estupideces, es mi trabajo ayudar a estas personas y no los estas respetando no a ellos ni a mí con tu actitud de adolescente. Y si tienen algo pero están ahí para recuperarse porque tienen como, yo soy parte de eso.

A excepción de este momento yo jamás critique tu estúpido trabajo de abogado. Porque por lo menos lo mío es honesto, y hago bien en los demás; en cambio tu ayudas a gente que no lo merece, manipulas y falsificas cosas, crees que eso es genial?, crees que eso es algo para sentirse orgulloso? no lo creo, así que por última vez aguantare tu mierda acerca de lo que digas de estas personas. Si estás bien con eso genial, sino lo siento por ti. Por último…Creo que hoy puedes dormir en otro lado y recapacitar en esta hermosa charla y hablaremos cuando pienses que puedas hablar bien y no ser tan mala persona con ellos-. Desprevenido como suponía, lo único que pudo articular fue su boca en una O completa. Estoy tan molesto que necesito tranquilidad por hoy o unos días con suerte.

-Bien si eso es lo que quieres puedes quedarte histérico como estas solo, y quédate tranquilo te daré unos días para ver si se te pasa la histeria, cuando se te pase puedes llamarme, Adiós-. Tomo su campera y creo que hasta varios vecinos se habrían dado cuenta de que discutimos y que se fue porque casi hace giratoria la puerta, la azoto tanto que dolía ver con la fuerza con la que lo había hecho.

-Diossss lo último que me faltaba para empeorar mi día!, puede irse a la mierda que yo no necesito que me rompan mis partes masculinas, puede irse al mismo infierno si lo desea también- decidí que lo mejor sería tomar un baño y mirar televisión , cantar o algo no lo se, lo que sea para distraerme.

Habia salido del baño y me había parecido escuchar mi celular sonar pero cuando me apresure habían cortado, no sabía quién era porque el numero no pertenecía a mis contactos, no es que tuviese muchos pero bueno.

Creí que lo mejor que podía hacer era mandar un mensaje preguntando, tal vez sería alguien que se confundió o tal vez no…

Kurt: "No estoy seguro de esto pero quien eres?, no llegue a atender"- Deje el celular sobre la mesita y fui hasta la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo de naranja cuando volvió a sonar casi instantáneamente.

Blaine: - Soy Blaine, lo siento no quería molestarte…pero tu me diste tu numero en caso de necesitarlo pero… mejor olvídalo, lo siento adiós kurt-. Me paralice, Anderson estuvo llamándome y me mando un mensaje, que sería lo que quería?, no podía negar que dio un brinco mi corazón ante eso, me dispuse a contestar porque también paso por mi mente el hecho de que le di mi numero por si les sucedía algo a él y a Thomas.

Kurt: -Tranquilo Blaine, te di mi numero en caso de que lo necesites, recuerdas?, Que sucede? Le paso algo a Thomas?, Tubo un brote o algo? Esta todo bien?-. No pude evitar sentirme nervioso ante eso, no sabía con que podría encontrarme, alguna situación de emergencia, algún síntoma nuevo que hiciera que empeorara la situación, no lo sabía y seguía contemplando las ideas hasta que llego un nuevo mensaje de él.

Blaine: - No…Thomas está bien, quédate tranquilo, es que…yo…solo…no lo sé, sentía ganas de hablar contigo, pero como te dije antes, no era mi intención molestarte, no pensé que podrías estar ocupado con alguien, por eso mejor olvídalo, nos veremos en la próxima sesión, adiós Kurt.

Ok si me pongo a analizar esto me puede llevar a muchas cosas, aunque no es momento para eso, pero que sería lo que él quería hablar conmigo? ¿Y porque sintió esa necesidad?, aunque ¿podría ser acerca de su situación con su hijo no?, que otra cosa podría ser? No es como si esperara que él quisiera hablar y filosofar acerca de la vida y lo ridícula que puede ser a veces, claro que no. Imposible, cierto?

Por un momento no sabía que responder, pero quería hacerlo. Es como cuando uno tira la piedra y esconden la mano, ahora era yo el interesado en saber que era lo que quería conmigo como para qué se termine arrepintiendo y avergonzando de que lo hubiera intentado.

Kurt: - Primero que nada podrías parar de disculparte?, acabas de asesinar a alguien o algo?, robaste un banco y no sabes dónde esconder el dinero?, Demonios Blaine tranquilízate un poco o me vas a sacar arrugas y morirás si eso pasa, ahora…que es lo que querías hablar conmigo?, me dejaste intrigado si no se trata de Thomas –

Blaine: - No se cómo lo haces para saber, pienso que podrías tener un toque de psíquico?, como sabes que robe un banco?, enserio eso me hizo tentar al igual que lo de las arrugas, no lo se kurt solo deseaba que pudiéramos hablar más fuera de lo que sería el ámbito hospitalario, podrías ayudarme a entender también algunas cosas de Thomas, pero pensé que seguramente esas cosas serian en las sesiones nada mas, siento hacer que te arrugues por cierto-

Kurt: - Ja – Ja muy gracioso!, bien por mí no hay problema, que tienes en mente?-

Blaine: En realidad…nada pero lo que tu digas está bien, donde podríamos encontrarnos?

Kurt: Que te parece si vienen a mi casa con Thomas, mientras nosotros hablamos el puede estar tranquilo en la sala, tengo algunos juguetes y cosas de mis sobrinos aquí cuando vienen a visitarme, estas bien con eso? O tienes que disculparte otras cinco veces?–

Blaine: - Suena perfecto y ahora si, Siento disculparme tanto y siento robarte mensajes y nuevamente siento hacerte arrugar Ja – Ja, hasta mañana Hummel-.

Kurt: Muy gracioso Anderson, buenas noches, mándale un saludo a Thomas-. Algo tan simple como eso me hacía sentir un poco mejor, y dejar de lado la ira momentánea debido a la confusión con Liam.

* * *

Me encontré mirando mi celular con lo que podría decirse la cara de tonto mas ilusionado que podría alguien imaginarse, estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de encontrarnos con Kurt fuera de lo que sería lo institucional que ni me había dado cuenta que se me estaba quemando la comida, si un olor horrible, lo que me llevo a pensar que era algo incomible.

- Esto me pasa por bobo, creo que no tengo que pensar en ese hombre si estoy haciendo la comida o la próxima vez incendiare el departamento-.

-Bien Thomi como veras no podemos comer esto, que te parecería unos espaguetis con salsa rosa?, eso suena bien y es más rápido.

Por cierto mañana te tengo una sorpresa, iremos a ver a alguien que al parecer te agrada – no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa, pensar que había sido el primero en que se hubiese acercado a Thomas sin ser atacado repentinamente, ese fue una gran sorpresa realmente y claro me sentía más esperanzado que nunca.

Más allá de eso, la forma en que el interactuaba con Thom era más que asombrosa, había tanto afecto que hasta podría pensarse que no era un paciente mas, sino un familiar, alguien cercano, un sobrino, un hijo…tal vez?, No no no, no podría tomarse el lujo de mirar a Thomas con otro padre que no fuese yo y mucho menos su doctor de tan solo unos días, eso es completamente ridículo.

Fuera de eso sabia que en un futuro quería compartir mi vida, sus sueños, anhelos, y a su hijo con alguien que lo mereciera pero eso se veía tan lejano, podría siquiera intentar conocer gente nueva, pero siempre que encontraba tenía un palo en la rueda o no pasaban de una noche; lo único que se acercaba a eso era que tenia siempre nuevos estudiantes y proyectos nuevos de la discográfica, pero eso no significaría que podría conseguir alguien que se asemejara a lo que necesitábamos.

No había nada que deseara pasar más tiempo con nosotros, primero porque es algo normal que todos quieran divertirse, segundo: cuando se enteraban que tenía un hijo huían despavoridos y más cuando unos pocos se quedaron a conocerlo y vieron que algo bien no iba, así que me sentía resignado a dejar de lado esa parte de mi vida.

Luego de la cena, me dispuse a bañar a Thom para después acostarlo en su cama. Era mi turno de asearme y prepararme para el dia que me esperaba mañana, luego de afeitarme y recortarme un poco unos risos alborotados que eran los típicos rebeldes que saltan luego de estar bien peinado me desplace en la cama cayendo en un sueño profundo y deseando que la noche fuera lo más tranquila y libre de pesadillas posible.

***04.38 A.M***

Me levante de la manera que siempre lo hacía, eran los gritos de él los que me despertaron, estaba pensando que cada día iba a empeorar si seguían así.

Me senté a su lado y lo tome en mis brazos para tratar de tranquilizarlo, estaba totalmente bañado en sudor, con su piel enrojecida por la fuerza que hacia ante sus quejidos y los golpes que rebotaban en su cama o en el mismo, últimamente antes de comenzar la terapia se golpeaba mucho la cara como si haciendo eso pudiese borrar todas las imágenes que aparecían en secuencia, pero claro eso no le habría funcionado, cada vez eran más fuertes.

-Shhhhh Shhhhh bebe estoy aquí hijo, estoy aquí tranquilo, nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie nos dañara, ya no mas, Shhhhh – no había caso, seguía en su euforia gritando y tratando de golpearse. –Shhhhh Shhhhh todo está bien, todo está bien, Shhhhh -. Esta va a ser una larga noche pensé.

Después de eso a la media hora pude lograr que se durmiera pero con tan mala suerte que a las dos horas despertó devuelta, pero esta vez se había levantado y comenzó a caminar por toda su habitación llorando, gritando, golpeándose, tirando todo a su paso, era un desastre y por supuesto que era lo que menos me importaba, no sabía qué hacer como podría ayudar a su hijo sin desmoronarse, jamás en toda mi vida pensé que debería lidiar con este tipo de cosas o por lo menos, no con Thomas. Verlo de esta manera hacia que hasta su alma le doliera, físicamente sentía como me estrujaran el corazón, como si no dejaran siquiera un pedazo sano de él, y mi alma estaba completamente desgarrada, cada fibra de mi cuerpo tenia escrita la palabra dolor y parecía que aunque no hubiese lugar alguno para que aparecieran mas, tenia seguro que buscarían cualquier mínimo espacio para insertarse en mi piel.

Siempre me sentí tan malditamente culpable, como podía ser que cinco minutos cambiaran rotundamente nuestras vidas?, no podía aguantarme en vez de dejar a mi hijo sentado en esa silla?.

Sí, siempre seria el responsable pero me sofocaba mas la idea de que no tenía la certeza de cuando se curaría o en el peor de los casos, que no hubiese cura alguna para él. Yo no creía que esto tuviese solución, estaba creyéndome que tendríamos que aprender a vivir el resto de nuestras vidas con ello. Lo único que me detuvo en un principio fueron mis amigos y la idea de que Susan me estaría enviando cualquier tipo de demonio o espíritu para atormentarme por no buscar ayuda, pero mas allá del hecho de que hacia esto por ellos y Thom se había agregado alguien más a la lista y ese era - Kurt – una leve sonrisa se escapo de mi boca, quizás tardaría más de lo deseado pero simplemente me niego a rendirme, no será así ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Estaba tan cansado, hasta ahora la noche había sido mas que horrible y solo quedaban unas horas para dormir, deje de tener una lucha contra mi mismo y me ordene dormirme, tenía que tener fuerzas para mañana.

Luego de la mini charla con Blaine cené y mire algo de television. Estaba tan agotado, había tenido un día terrible en el hospital sin mencionar la frutilla del postre que había sido la discusión con Liam, tenía que dormir para dejar atrás el día de hoy y concentrarme en el de mañana. Había mucho que hacer y Kurt Hummel no se deja estar por nada ni nadie, siempre listo para lo que venga.

Dado que hoy tenía el día libre podía darme el lujo de dormir mucho mas, no es que quisiera quedarse invernando, claro que no!, pero podía decirse que no tenia objeción alguna si eso fuese lo que debería hacer.

* * *

Luego de lo que para mi fueron minutos, mire el despertador y me di cuenta de que ya era pasado el mediodía. Me asombre del tiempo que dormí, estaba tan acostumbrado a mi patrón habitual que el mediodía no era una hora que considerara para levantarme pero necesitaba todo este descanso.

Me hice un desayuno ligero, y acomode parte del desastre de la noche anterior en el "Drama Liam", recordé todos insultos y toda la palabrería cruzada y mi y por una lado me encontraba bien pero por otro lado me sentía mal porque después de todo yo todavía lo quiero, por algo lo elegí para estar conmigo.

-Pero no pienso sentirme mal ni cambiar de opinión, si piensa que lo voy a llamar está muy lejos de conocerme, me vienen bien unos días de soledad y tranquilidad, así que…a la mierda con Liam por estos días, tengo que relajarme, ya hablaremos cuando el vuelva – Me quede un poco sorprendido y a la vez divertido por lo que había dicho, cualquier persona que me hubiese visto hablando solo hubiese pensado que pase mucho tiempo con mis pacientes y me hubiese vuelto loco.

Compre un par de cosas para tener hoy en la tarde para cuando vengan Blaine y Thomas, asi que estaba prácticamente listo, solo necesitaba sacarme la mugre que un poco mas cobraba vida propia.

**(15.18 P.M)**

Kurt: - Hola? –

Mercedes: - Estoy hablando con el doctor blanco gay más sexy de todo New York? -

Kurt: - Y si no llegara a ser ese mismo quedarías como una idiota total, tienes suerte hablas con el- siempre me alegraba de que ella me llamara, no importaba que ambos tuviésemos proyectos distintos o que haya demasiada distancia, siempre nos apoyaríamos.

Mercedes: - Bueno veo que no has cambiado en nada, lo que me hace sumamente feliz aunque me trates asi tan asquerosamente como acostumbras a hacer – No podía evitar carcajear ante nuestra charla, era tan común tener una asi con ella, siempre fue muy simple nuestra relación.

Kurt: - El mismo siempre, sucedió algo?-

Mercedes: - Que no puede una mujer llamar a su mejor amigo padrino gay que ya piensas que hay algo que pueda pasar? -

Kurt: - Tienes razón, así que a que debo el placer? –

Mercedes: -Igual tienes razón, te llamo por algo, Opss –

Kurt: Y que paso con eso de una mujer puede llamar a alguien sin que pase algo?, eres un caso especial, no tenes cura mercedes-.

Mercedes: - Bueno no me culpes solo quería molestarte un poco, sabes que me amas, no te quejes. Por cierto, acabo de llegar y estaré solo por hoy para firmar mi nuevo disco, te parece bien que nos veamos?, hace mucho que no te veo, y Edwin te ha mandado un dibujo, dijo que si no te lo daba iba a enojarse y creo que esconderá mis micrófonos, asi que podrías hacerme el favor de vernos?, mi estado mental y micrófonos dependen de ti- .

Kurt: - Como está el?, sé que soy el mejor tío/padrino del mundo pero es bueno que siempre se acuerde de mi – Me dispuse a alardear ante la idea de que el hijo de mi amiga me quisiera tanto, a el no le importaba que su tío tuviese unos gustos diferentes, después de todo eran familia, y la familia se quiere y se apoya; siempre recuerdo esas palabras y siento que me invade la calidez. – Hoy?, mmm…-

Mercedes: Vamos Kurt solo por hoy me quedare, no iras a dejarme así y con la amenaza de tu sobrino, creo que pasaron tanto tiempo juntos que hizo que se parezca en ciertas actitudes a ti, por ejemplo cuando se trata de ser una Bitch, y por cierto, está enorme, ya sabes –

Kurt: No me culpes de que le inculque a ser así para que nadie se meta con él, deberías agradecerme eso. Lo cierto es que hoy tenía cosas que hacer… -

Mercedes: - Kurtttt no me hagas ir a buscarte y que los paparazis me fotografíen trayéndote de los pelos y despeinarte–

Kurt: Woww mira quién habla acerca de no cambiar lady Jones, está bien está bien, si me lo dices así, de ninguna manera dejare que me fotografíen despeinado, perdería el estilo delante de la gente. Ok esto es lo que hare, arreglare para cambiar lo que tenía que hacer hoy y nos vemos, envíame la dirección y la hora por mensaje entonces-.

Mercedes: Así me gusta, que me hagas caso, y antes de que te enojes, sabes que es broma, nos veremos más tarde cariño –

Kurt: Hasta dentro un rato Lady Jones -. Di por finalizada la charla con mi amiga y dar por aviso a Blaine que no podía ser lo de hoy.

* * *

Luego de acomodar todo teníamos que solo hacer tiempo y esperar a que sea la hora en la que dijimos que iríamos a la casa de Kurt. No podía evitar estar nervioso y algo demasiado entusiasmado?

Deje de pensar en el momento en que mi teléfono sonó.

Kurt: Hey siento molestarte, pero podríamos dejar lo de hoy para otro día? –

Blaine: Ahh…Claro por qué no?, está todo bien?, sucedió algo? - Si alguien me hubiese visto hace exactamente dos minutos atrás, no podrían creer que me hubiese hallado entusiasmado porque ahora decepcionado era poco.

Kurt: Si todo genial, no tienes que preocuparte, como dije lo siento me surgió algo y no puedo pasarlo de hoy.-

Blaine: No te preocupes…nos veremos en la sesión, adiós.- Me sentí un idiota con letras mayúsculas, era obvio que en algún momento cancelaria esto, aunque mi deseo de conocerlo más me nublara la vista ante esto, tenía que aceptarlo y mantenernos en las charlas intramurales del hospital.

* * *

Me quede pensando en que no me le había gustado mucho la idea a Blaine cuando le dije de cancelarlo, sentí un dejo de tristeza en su voz, pero podría ser otra vez me imaginación.

Por otro lado se me estaba haciendo tarde como para preocuparme de eso, ya tendría tiempo de meditarlo. Después de todo, como podría Anderson sentirse triste de no verme? Eso era imposible.

* * *

**Y SE FUE UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA! **

**NOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO, ASI QUE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA VER QUE LES PARECIO UN BESO **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos acá estoy de nuevo presentando un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Siento tardar mucho, realmente no pensé que terminaría siendo asi, la idea no era subir un cap cada muerte de ovispo pero la facultad me esta dejando sin vida y sin dormir prácticamente, así que estoy media zombi.**

**Prometido es deuda y ya que tengo este finde largo libre termine este nuevo cap y veré si puedo adelantar algo del otro para no tardar en actualizar.**

**Como siempre estoy totalmente agradecida a las personas que se toman la molestia y buscan su tiempo de leer y mas que nada de dejarme sus reviews los cuales son muy importantes para mi porque me ayudan impulsándome a escribir mas por ustedes. Tengo que darles crédito por eso.**

**Disfrute...**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: " La Frustración y la decepción".**

Supongo que me entusiasme demasiado con la idea de que pudiésemos entablar una conversación fuera de lo profesional para conocernos un poco mas dados los acontecimientos pasados en donde ambos compartimos nuestras historias, o parte de ellas.

A veces las cosas parecen ser demasiado buenas para ser ciertas, y esta al parecer era una de ellas. No se en que momento me cautivo la idea de conocer en profundidad a kurt, pero ciertamente había sido una mala idea y había dejado evidencia de ello cancelándose a ultimo momento. No es que este completamente histérico ni al borde de la depresión pero supongo que lo dejo claro. Esto tan típico, la gente te dice una cosa y luego "pasa algo". Bueno, al menos yo no lo creía asi, y aunque parezca un tanto extremista no puedo tomarlo de otra manera, estoy tan acostumbrado a las malas noticias, a pasar malos momentos y buenos solo unos pocos.

Hoy en dia es tan difícil para mi relacionarme con gente que se adecue a mi edad y a Thomi, y especialmente a la situación en la que estamos metidos, es difícil encontrarse solo, completamente solo con el, ahora que Susan no esta, me cuesta moverme, cada paso que doy tengo que pensar en las repercusiones que tendrá, no me es fácil mantenerme asi.

Y ahora esto, porque…como podría querer entablar una "amistad" si se puede decir asi, cuando solo se trata de un vinculo creado por la necesidad de mi hijo. En absoluto, me niego a creer que algo solido podía formarse entre nosotros y alrededor de Thomas.

-Detente Anderson!, ya lo sabias, esto siempre es un problema para ti, eres demasiado confiado como para darte cuenta que no hay señalizaciones que demuestren que puede crearse algo mas alla de lo profesional.-

Tuve que decirle a Thomas que nuestra salida se había cancelado a ultima hora con kurt pero como no quería que se desanime lo lleve al parque, un poco de aire fresco no le vendría mal, y a mi me serviría para sacarme estas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza, odio tanto ser asi.

Siempre pensé que nosotros damos un 80% para que una amistad se construya y a veces si esa persona aunque sea demuestra un ápice de interés podría ser tomado como un 20%, pero eso es también nuestra culpa, demostramos demasiado para nada, para no recibir nada a cambio.

-Porque tenia que cancelarnos?, porque tenia que romper nuestras esperanzas de aunque sea pasar una tarde agradable?, alguien con quien conversar, que me saque dudas, casi siempre estamos solos y ya es tan cansador vivir asi.

BASTA BLAINE! - cuantas veces vas a dejarte pasar por esto?, pensé que había aprendido la ultima vez, pero claro que no, tenia que engañarme a mi mismo cuando apenas me da su mano solo para darme confianza, no! Yo tenia que tomármelo tan rápido que solo quería actuar y pasar a algo mas, pero una vez mas me encuentro equivocado, y aunque duela admitirlo, parezco tan desesperado como un adolescente hormonal o algo asi, esto no puede seguir asi, el es el terapeuta de Thom, no puede ser nada mas que eso, - y menos un amigo-.

Solo me concentrare en hacer lo mejor para distraer a mi hijo que ya noto su ausencia y el hecho de que su salida no era ahí.

* * *

-Bueno era hora de que llegaras, o pensabas hacerte rogar?-

-Mercedes yo se que te desesperas por verme pero ya estoy acá, así que deja de ser tan perra y dame un abrazo que te extrañe demasiado.-

- Awww también te extrañe Kurt, no sabes las cosas que tengo que contarte, te morirías si supieras pero eso será después, ahora solo me concentrare en ti, asi que cuéntame todo lo que me perdí-.

-Bueno todo sigue exactamente igual que siempre, ya sabes las llamadas a papa, carole y finn como siempre bien, claro que los extraño muchísimo pero bueno me conformo porque hay días que finn no sabe si mirar al techo o ver si llueve y se toma unos dias para venir a verme y pasar algún fin de semana conmigo; el trabajo es igual que siempre, bastante monótono ha decir verdad, salvo que ahora tengo un nuevo paciente pero este es distinto, he tenido pacientes con estas patologías pero este es…diferente-.

-Bueno finn nunca tubo muchas opciones, asi que siempre es o mirar el techo o ver si llueve?, eres mas malo que yo haha, pero volviendo al tema laboral, como es eso de tu paciente nuevo?, porque lo ves de esa manera?, se nota hasta en tu mirada que es…algo…mmm no se…interesante?-.

- Bueno resulto un dia completamente horrible, en que no pude dormir por ya sabes quienes y para sumarle a mi buena suerte ese dia llovia y me lebante tarde, peor imposible como veras. La cosa es que cuando llegue a mi trabajo me estaba preparando para peinarme y ver mi recorrido con los pacientes cuando la enfermera, espera…te acuerdas de Taylor verdad?-

-Claro que me acuerdo de ella, te tiene como su hijo un poco mas, eres otro mimado-

(revolee los ojos ante su afirmación) -No exageres, me quiere y yo a ella y son años de conocernos pero es muy buena, como sea, me dijo que tenia un nuevo paciente y me paso su historial para revisarlo y bueno me entere que me estaban esperando afuera de mi consultorio asi que luego de un breve vistaso los invite a pasar, y entonces lo vi, ese pequeño y-yo no lo se mercedes, simplemente me compro, no se como describir la situación es bastante raro a la vez, pero con solo mirarlo sabia que tenia que ser algo que cambiara todo, algo por lo que luchar mas de lo que lo había hecho con los demás.

Es un niño y tiene 5 años, y padece de Autismo, su nombre es Thomas Anderson y no tiene madre, solo vive y depende completamente de su padre, y prácticamente están solos, tienen algunas amistades pero es muy escaso por lo que se, y poooor cierto es demasiado, pero demasiado lindo, y tu sabes que cuando digo demasiado, es asi, no?-

-Buenooo me seria difícil olvidarme algo asi cuando andabas semi enamorado de Sam y bueno yo estoy con Sam, o te acuerdas de tu amor absorvente con Finn?, verdad!? –

- Bueno no es hora de recordarme eso, ahora estas casada con Sam y el simplemente es el marido de mi mejor amiga y por tanto también es mi amigo desde hace tiempo y el otro es mi hermano si no te acuerdasss...

Como sea, cuando te dije hoy que no sabia si podía verte era debido a que habíamos quedado en vernos con Blaine y Thomas-

-Espera, espera, espera… que es eso de Blaine?, parece que dejamos las formalidades de lado Hummel, tan rápido?, me sorprendes kurt si mal no recuerdo decias que todos tenían que reconocerte y decirte como era debido, y ahora sos Kurt para alguien asi nomas? Tienen que ser especiales definitivamente y además el padre tiene que ser mas que perfecto para que te dejes llamar por tu nombre y tu no lo llames por su apellido, me estas asustando kurt que paso contigo?, te han echado a perder parece. –

-Bueno si su nombre es ese, me pidió que lo llame asi y bueno le dije que me llamara por mi nombre también, no esta tan mal- (fingí desinterés, sabia que no lograría engañarla pero no me quedaba otra que tratar).

Ese no es el punto mercedes, pediste que te contara y eso es lo que hago. Bueno cancele la idea de verlo para verte a ti; yo le di mi tarjeta en caso de que Thomas presentara algún síntoma o alguna crisis fuera del consultorio y bueno el otro dia me llamo y como estaba discutiendo con Liam no quise atender el teléfono pensando que era el-.

-No me digas que otra vez por tu trabajo?, hasta cuando vas a tolerar esas cosas kurt?, te dije mil veces que ese chico no es para ti, eres demasiado para el, necesitas algo mejor, y como mínimo alguien que no se moleste o burle de lo que te gusta hacer o lo que conlleve eso, si fuese tu lo hubiese tirado por el balcón, total hoy en dia todo el mundo se tira por el, podría hasta pasar por un accidente bajo los efectos del alcohol y tu libre de culpa y cargo, que mejor que eso? Es lindo pero no me gusta nada de su personalidad? Asi se le puede decir?, como sea el apesta realmente no eres para el.-

-Si es por lo mismo y si, tienes razón pero que quieres que le haga, mas alla de eso lo quiero y bueno sabes que no me gusta estar solo-.

-Entonces sigue asi que vas por buen camino, seras infeliz por mucho tiempo, y lo sabes-.

-Mercedesss…-

-Esta bien, pero sabes que siempre te digo la verdad y se que no te gusta pero luego terminas agradeciéndomelo, asi que me adelanto a los hechos y te digo de nada kurt-.

-Estas loca que te hace pensar que terminara siendo como dices?, puede ser que esta pelea le sirva y recapacite, no creo que tropiece con la misma piedra, quiero suponer que será asi…pero que haría sin ti?-.

-Supongo que nada- me sentía tan a gusto aunque se hubiese formado una mini discusión con mi mejor amiga, sentía aveces la necesidad de discutir con ella por estos detalles de nuestras vidas, y hoy me sentía demasiado a gusto. A veces desearía que volviésemos a estar todos juntos como antes, algún que otro verano nos las pasábamos por las calles o en las casas de los otros simplemente marcando presencia porque eso era lo único que necesitábamos, si estamos juntos nadie podía rompernos, no necesitábamos nada mas, éramos todo y creo que esos han sido los mejores años de mi vida, si tan solo con decirlo se pudiese volver atrás, pero ciertamente no, ya no se puede.

-Por cierto como esta sam y mi pequeño sobrino?-

-Bien sam esta bien sigue jugando en algunas ligas y bueno ayuda a la preparación de los futuros aprendices, y como te dije tu sobrino me dijo que te diera esto y si no lo hacia lo pagaría caro -.

-Awww es tan tierno, debería mandarle algo, no puedo no darle nada-.

-Como tu quieras, lo vas a mal acostumbrar mucho mas de lo que ya esta y cuando eso pase lo tendrás en la puerta de tu casa para hacerte cargo de el-

-El es un santo, no lo difames estas siendo mala con el –

-Ha! Claro, si lo miras dormido y aveces hasta dormido se pone revoltoso, pero no hay duda de que te ama y siempre se acuerda de ti, además el es hermoso, claro que tenia que ser bien parecido.

-Ohh ya cállate, se que eres hermosa pero un poco de humildad señorita que viene a firmar discos?-

Nos fundimos en un abrazo y la acompañe a su firma, tenia un buen rato antes de disfrutar una o dos horas por las calles antes de que tomara su vuelo devuelta.

* * *

Aproveche a mirar a Thomas tranquilo, como siempre, sentado sin hacer nada y viendo a los demás niños acercarse a el queriendo hablar con el y sin obtener respuesta.

Por momentos me encontraba mirándolo pero a la vez ausente, que sentiría o que haría Susan si estuviese aquí?, se a ciencia cierta que él no se encontraría asi pero, en el caso de que el si hubiese pasado por eso, ella simplemente no se daría por vencida, no estaba en su mente hacer eso. Darse por vencida nunca fue una opción para ella y mucho menos para mi, habíamos logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo que nos llamaba la atención eso mismo, y aunque lo dejábamos pasar porque el simple hecho de pensar en nuestros pesares era demasiado para soportarlo, solo nos concentrábamos en lo que queríamos y lo que podíamos tener o a aspirar.

-Solo espero que no me odies por ser tan debil, quizás para ti no hago lo suficiente y me siento culpable y un mal padre pero, ya jugué todas mis cartas, estoy a la expectativa –

Sacudiendo la cabeza pensando en las palabras que logre que salieran de mi boca, negado.

Estaba negado a dejar ir la única carta que me quedaba en juego, porque quizás kurt y yo no seamos mas que personas que se conocen por una necesidad como esta, pero no dejare que mis deseos y cualquier otra cosa sin importancia se entrometa en el bienestar de Thomi, yo realmente no importo, no si eso significa que el este bien.

-Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo, y veo que estas un desastre Blaine warbler –

* * *

**Nuevamente se fue un capitulo mas, y otra vez siento tardar tanto en actualizar, asi que intentare en la semana o el viernes como mucho.**

**Y ahora estare colaborando en un nuevo fic con mi Alfa, que lo comenzaremos en finde seguramente, cuando este listo, claramente les dejare el link =)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado y espero sus reviews, saludos a todos y buen fin de semana y jolgorio(? nos vemos en el proximo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, como están? disculpen la tardanza, como dije anteriormente la facultad esta literalmente matándome y se me juntaron otras cosas.**

**Ante todo quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman siempre los minutos y el tiempo en leer mi fic, y también agradecer a esas personas que también siempre dejan sus Reviews, son fieles lo sé, y se los agradezco un montón.**

**No los molesto mas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: El consejero real**.

Al escuchar esa voz sentí que palidecía y lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme rígido.

-Amigo te ves terrible, que paso cerraron todas las fabricas de gel en el mundo?

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme nada más ni nada menos que a Thad, creo que en el momento en que lo vi mi cuerpo se sintió como no se sentía hace años, sentí los pies en la tierra luego de tanto tiempo, en este instante no me estaba solo y desesperado, podía revivir parte de lo que alguna vez fui, era algo que necesitaba, un respiro y ciertamente Thad fue esa fuente de oxigeno que tanto estaba esperando. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrace creyendo que así nunca podría desaparecer, sentía que si lo soltaba caería en la cuenta de que fue producto de mi imaginación.

-Whoaa amigo sé que no nos vemos en muchos años y que también te aprecio, pero sería genial poder respirar antes de que me termines de asfixiar.-

-Eres tú..?, re- realmente eres tu Thad!?- no quería abrir los ojos, la inseguridad se apoderaba de mi, pero no podía soltarlo, mi cerebro no reaccionaba ante el pedido de mi amigo y trate de hacer el mayor esfuerzo y componerme para aflojar mi agarre.

-Lo soy Blaine, que te sucede?, pareces un koala que no se suelta del árbol, vamos abre los ojos- su tono conciliador me dio la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, tomar el suspiro necesario y abrir los ojos, aflojarme de él y aunque trate de contener las lagrimas no podía, porque ahí estaban otra vez como a diario, brotando como una cascada, sin poder siquiera frenar.

-E-res real?-

-Por supuesto que soy real, que clase de pregunta es esa Blaine?, te drogaste o algo?

-L-lo siento y-yo, siento haberte estrujado de esa manera, y no estoy drogado ni nada de eso-

-Bueno por lo menos, mírame Hey!, podrías decirme que te pasa? Estas tan raro y, a juzgar por tu apariencia como te dije antes eres un desastre, sin ofender-

Cualquiera podría darse cuenta que era un completo desastre, podría pasar por el papel de un loco tranquilamente, y aunque me dolía eso solo pude tomar con humor las afirmaciones de mi amigo.

-Si, lo se-

-Ok… te parece si vamos por un café y me cuentas que te tiene así?, yo invito-

- Esta bien, vamos solo dame un minuto- me di la vuelta y me dirigí a esa pequeña persona que era mi todo.

-A donde vas?- a medida que me alejaba unos metros escuchaba la voz de Thad resonar aunque no entendía nada de lo que decía y seguí adelante.- Blaine…quien es…él?-

-Thad quiero presentarte a alguien, él es Thomas mi…mi hijo- Supongo que no se lo esperaba porque su mandíbula cayó al suelo y su cara era de completo desconcierto.

-Tú qué?-

-Mi hijo, Thomas –

-Anderson porque nunca nos enteramos que te habías casado, o en este caso que tenias un hijo?, sé que no nos vemos casi nunca y hablamos muy raras veces por lo que ya sabes, pero ocultarnos algo así, estas en problemas Blaine-

-Tranquilo Thad, tendré tiempo de contarte esto y me entenderás bien, por lo pronto vamos a tomar ese café-

-Hola hijo de Blaine, mi nombre es Thad soy amigo de tu…padre- le sacudió el pelo en señal amistosa y vio que Thomas no reacciono ante su jugueteo, claramente le llamo la atención pero solo lo dejo pasar y se dedico a hablarme.

-Que haces aquí Thad?, creí que tenias tus negocios en california-

-Por supuesto que los tengo ahí Blaine, pero al parecer ya no es solo en california, es por eso que estoy aquí, el negocio está yendo bien, nunca imagine que siento un Luthier pudiese tener gran producción, pero siempre están los artistas que necesitan de este negocio y es genial, para mi claro-.

-Así que esto significa que traerás tu negocio aquí y volverás a california?-

-No por el momento, tengo que supervisar todo aquí y además, estoy un poco asqueado de allá, así que necesito un nuevo aire y pensé que podría quedarme en Nueva York por un tiempo, o dependiendo que tan denso este aquí- me hallaba sorprendido ante la posibilidad de que se quedara, seria eso posible? Acaso había una mínima luz entre todas estas tinieblas?, acaso este era el otro salvavidas en caso de que el otro no estuviera muy bien?, sentí que esto era una esperanza.

-Entonces te-te quedaras?, aquí? En Nueva York c-conmigo?-

-Bueno, creo que eso había quedado claro pero si lo quieres poner así, si me quedare aquí-

-Eso es genial, realmente me emociona tanto que te quedes, no puedo creer esto-

-Estas mas chiquilín que antes blainey pero puedo tolerar eso, no es como si no te hubiese tolerado todos esos años juntos en Dalton, claro- estaba tan contento que ni siquiera me importo su comentario sarcástico, ni siquiera atine a darle un golpe como hacíamos en los viejos tiempo, solo me dedique a sonreír, esto si estaba pasando, esto si era respirar.

Pensé que al contarle toda esta historia a Kurt no tendría que volver a contársela a nadie más, pero no tuve otra opción que claramente contársela a mi amigo, contarla la anterior vez hizo que sacara un peso de encima y ahora no fue la excepción.

-Wow esto es mucho que procesar amigo, pero entiendo porque te ves tan abatido, tu mirada no es la misma que recuerdo de esos años de Dalton.-

-A que te refieres con eso de mi mirada?-

-Es claro, antes tenias la alegría reflejada en ella, era como si todo lo que te rodeaba era felicidad, no tenias días malo siempre estabas contento, y siempre lo notábamos con solo verte a los ojos-. No tenía idea de cómo me conocían mis amigos, y mucho menos que fuese tan obvio como me sentía, ahora debería ser nada de lo que era antes, eso estaba más que claro.

-Yo no tenía idea de que me vieran así, es raro-

-Bueno si es un poco raro pero no eras del todo normal, no?-

-Hey!, veo que si te acuerdas de golpear muy bien- una sonrisa había escapado de mi boca, era sincera y real.

-Claro y más cuando haces esos comentarios sarcásticos para molestarme, no esperaras que te deje pasar eso-.

-Bueno obviamente si esperaba que dejaras pasar eso bobo.

Con respecto a lo que me dijiste, quiero que sepas que si estaba decidido antes, ahora estoy más firme que nunca y me quedare a vivir aquí en Nueva York contigo y con el pequeño Thom, y no creas que podrás verme desnudo ni nada de esas cosas que te gustan he!-

-Me estás diciendo que te quedaras con nosotros y-y viviremos juntos?-

-No repito las cosas Anderson, pero como eres tu si me quedare con ustedes si hay espacio, de lo contrario buscare o…-

-No te preocupes tenemos mucho espacio en nuestro departamento, te encantara, esto es increíble, es tan raro esto que no puedo dejar de sorprenderme.

Y antes que vuelvas a mencionarlo, no espero verte desnudo estaría loco si fuera así-

-Claro que quieres pero no te dejare-

-Estás loco si piensas que verte a ti de esa manera es lo que quiero-

-Como digas, se que tarde o temprano me veras, pero está bien, sé que soy irresistible-

-No puedo creer que diga esto pero te extrañe tanto, aun con estupideces como estas, yo creo que podría acostumbrarme-

-No lo creas, porque Tienes que acostumbrarte ya que vamos a vivir los tres juntos-

* * *

Luego de ver a mercedes todo había transcurrido tranquilo, no había grandes cosas que hacer.

Seguía evitando a Liam, aunque me sentía un poco mal a esta altura pero como siempre jamás doy el brazo a torcer, se que se lo merecía.

Pensé en llamar a Blaine ya que le había cancelado, pero pensé que no quedaría bien, de todos modos podría verlo mañana en la consulta y hablar con él.

Supongo que se acordara que Thom tiene turno conmigo, pero podría mandarle un mensaje para asegurarme y en caso de que se haya olvidado hacerle recordar el turno y la hora.

Kurt: -Te acuerdas que mañana Thom tiene turno para venir aquí, verdad?- Esto es ridículo no debería a ver mandado ese estúpido mensaje.

Blaine: -Si, lo recuerdo-

Ok, eso es lo mas cortado que alguien me trato

Kurt: -Esta bien entonces nos veremos mañana, mándale un saludo a Thomi, estaré esperándolo con una sorpresa-

Blaine: -Le daré tu saludo, adiós-

Bueno al parecer o alguien no anda de humor o no sé, porque se había vuelto tan frío, parecía que ni siquiera quisiera hablar conmigo, aunque no debería apresurarme a sacar conclusiones, mañana me sacare la duda.

* * *

-Y ahora porque tu cara de perro triste Blaine?

-De que estas hablando Harwood?-

-Es claro que tenes cara de perro llorón, y supongo que debe ser porque alguien te llamo o te mando un mensaje porque hasta recién estabas muy bien, vamos escúpelo-

-No se de que hablas- fingí desinterés pero tenia razón, no esperaba que Kurt se atreviera a mandarme un mensaje, claro que me acordaba que teníamos turno mañana, estaría loco si cree que lo olvidaría.

-Por supuesto que sabes de que hablo, vamos no te hagas el otro Anderson, acaso es algún posible chongo?-

-Chongo?-

-No te hagas Blaine, que estas medito en un frasco? O te haces el tonto enserio, un chongo una pareja, alguien que ves se dan y lis…-

-Ok ya entendí!-

-Entonces…?-

-Es Kurt-

-Ah claro Kurt se me había olvidado que no sabía que existía, me lo dices como si lo conociera-

-Es el terapeuta de Thom, el me dio su número por si ocurría algo con él, alguna emergencia o algo-

-O como lo vería yo, aparte de Thom para endulzarte la oreja-

-Este tiempo en california creo que te hizo mal-

-No se dé que hablas Anderson-

-Sabes muy bien, pero no es para eso. Esto es solo ayuda profesional Thad.- sin pensarlo volví a mi cara de perro triste, se me venía a la mente que Kurt nos había cancelado y me sentía todavía decepcionado.

Tengo que agradecer en parte, de lo contrario no estaría teniendo estas charlas estúpidas con Thad, nunca nos hubiésemos cruzado, nunca hubiese contado nuestra trágica historia, nunca se hubiera mudado con nosotros, seguiría estando en el fondo solo.

-Si te gusta esa versión, como quieras y que es lo que quería el supuesto "Kurtie"?-

-Kurtie, eso suena raro pero lo dejo pasar porque si no tengo que moverme para pegarle y estoy muy cómodo, solo me dijo de mañana que Thomi tiene que ir a consulta-.

-Y podes decirme que clase de profesional se encarga de mandar un mensaje en el que te hace recuerdo que tienen turno?-.

-…-

-No contestes Blaine, ninguno hace eso, así que yo gano-.

-Bueno el se lleva muy bien con Thom, le tomo cariño, dice que es su paciente preferido, sus pacientes por lo general son mas adultos y el es el único menor por ahora-

- A que ahora vamos mañana?-

-Vamos?-

-Enserio que estas mal, es claro que ahora que viviré con ustedes me preocupa todo lo que pase contigo y mi sobrino, así que iré con ustedes a la consulta, además que si pasara algo tu solo no podrías así que estaría ahí para ustedes- estaba atónito a sus palabras, en trance, en shock como quieran llamarle.- Tampoco dije algo tan raro, eres mi amigo hace muchos años y Thom es tu hijo.-

-No queremos molestarte, suficiente que tendrás con todo lo que te explique si Thom se altera-

-Sera raro, porque francamente nunca conocí una persona que sea autista, menos alguien de esas edad, pero estoy aquí, se que me necesitan y yo estoy solo también. Son años de conocernos Blaine, acuérdate todo lo que pasamos en Dalton, esos días de locura siempre protegiéndonos los unos a los otros, animándonos cuando las cosas no salían bien, ustedes eran mi familia ahí, y no hay duda de que el sentimiento se mantiene, tu eres parte de mi familia y Thom también se ha ganado un lugar ahora, uno de los más importantes, solo llevamos horas pero biológicamente es tu hijo y mi sobrino, estaré aquí sin importar que-.

-Yo-yo no tenía idea de lo que veías así Thad, tú también eres mi familia siempre lo supe, ustedes eran todo lo que tenía en ese entonces, siempre estuvieron para mí. Yo solo puedo agradecerte esos años y este sacrificio que estas por hacer-

-En toda familia hay sacrificios, pero son necesarios- Estaba llorando delante de él, esas palabras estaban calándose en mi corazón, después de mucho tiempo estaba sintiéndome como en casa. Deje de lado mi comodidad para ir tras él y abrazarlo.

-No sabes lo mucho que necesitaba a alguien Thad, simplemente gracias-

-Lo entiendo blainey, pero ahora me tienen a mí y no los dejare, haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para ayudarlos, no te preocupes las cosas tienen que cambiar para bien, tiene que ser así-.

-Lo sé, es momento de que todo de un vuelco y todo sea como antes-

-Tenlo por seguro que si, quizás tarde pero así será después de todo.

Por cierto le dices a los chicos que me deje abrazar por ti más de una vez y eres hombre muerto-

-Se los diré solo para que te molesten, se que no me harías nada, dijiste que nos querías así que te abrazare mas y tu como buen amigo/hermano y tío no te quejaras y nos abrazaras-

-Recuérdame porque decidí ser tu amigo?-

-Porque soy genial-

-Creo que alguien se cree demasiado, bien ese es el Blaine que recuerdo-

-Cállate Harwood no tienes que despertar a mi hijo con tus boberías-

-Puedo pero como soy un buen tío no lo haré-

* * *

**08.30**

-Hey porque me despiertas así?, no estamos en Dalton para los almohadonasos y qué hora es?-

-Hora de que te levantes- Otro almohadonaso

-Hey deja de pegarme, quiero seguir acostado-

-No era que querías venir conmigo y con Thom a la consulta?- Fue como si le pegara diez almohadonasos seguidos porque en menos de dos segundos se levanto de la cama, y se puso su ropa.

-Hubieses empezado por ahí, no era necesario que me pegues-

-Fue muy divertido para mi-

-Tu lo dijiste para ti, para mi no-

-No tenía que ser divertido para ti, basta que lo sea para mi, así es como funciona-

- Tienes suerte esta vez, me voy a vengar la próxima yo-

-Menos amenazas y más rápido Harwood, no tenemos toda la mañana debemos irnos, tu desayuno está listo apúrate-

-Esto es exactamente por lo que me mude, si claro el mandón Blaine Anderson-

* * *

-Enfermera Taylor buenos días-

-Hola señor Anderson, hola Thomi y hola señor, como han estado?-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Thad, Thad Harwood es un placer Taylor-

-El placer es mío señor, entonces como fueron estos días para ustedes?-

-Bueno igual que siempre, no hay variación desde el otro día, supongo que el doctor Hummel le habrá dicho más o menos-

-Claro, si me permiten le avisare que llegaron- se giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la búsqueda de kurt, esperamos sentados hasta que nos dijo que podíamos ir

-Thad olvide algo en el auto puede ir hasta aquella puerta?, golpea y pasa el reconocerá a Thomi y no tendrá problema en que te quedes, ahora vuelvo- cuando me alejaba lentamente me gire y vi como Thad intentaba agarrar la mano de Thom con algo de miedo pero en cuanto pudo sostenerlo vi que le decía algo, gire pensando lo agradecido que estaba en ese momento.

-Claro como digas, ven sobrino vamos para allá-

-Adelante-

-Hola buenos días-

-Oh hola, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, un gusto-

-Thad Harwood, igualmente-

-Bien y que tenemos aquí?, como esta mi paciente favorito de todos?, sabes tengo algo para ti, pero te lo daré después antes de que se vayan si Thomi?-

-Y usted señor Harwood disculpe la intromisión qué relación tiene con los Anderson-.

- Vivimos juntos-

* * *

**Otro capitulo que se fue, espero poder actualizar mas seguido, realmente me gustaría veré como arreglarme con la facultad.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si saben que puede gustarle a mas personas pueden recomendarlo.**

**Saludos y espero sus Reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos!, espero que hayan comenzado un gran fin de semana.**

**Aproveche que tenia algo de tiempo para poder terminar de escribir el capitulo porque después si se me vienen mas parciales voy a tardar, pero intentare buscarme el espacio.**

**Agradezco**** a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo en leer el fic, y claramente comentar acerca de el. Siempre fieles =)**

**El capitulo lo termine también como agradecimiento a ellos. Asi que disfruten y obvio siempre acepto sus comentarios porque me hacen feliz.**

**A leer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: No todo es como se ve.**

-Oh viven juntos? El señor Anderson no menciono a alguien mas en la entrevista, pero esta bien – emití una sonrisa forzada, no supe en que momento fue que paso todo esto porque mintió? Siempre dijo que eran ellos dos y ahora aparecía este…individuo…solo y con…su hijo,

-Bueno yo no creo que sea algo que sea de tanta importancia, pero si vivimos juntos los tres, por que?- Debo admitir que tenia una buena sonrisa pero claro que no mejor que las mías, de todos modos no sentía que me caería muy bien, no claro que no.

-Pues por…-

-Hola Doctor Hummel siento la tardanza…- gran momento para interrumpir Blaine, no se cual será la cara que tenia porque lo único que el pudo ser fue pasar su mirada de mi al tal Thod, Thad en fin como sea – Sucedió algo?-

-En absoluto Blaine, solo estábamos presentándonos y le decía que vivíamos los tres en tu casa, nada del otro mundo – Claro, nada del otro mundo para ti, momento de fingir sonrisa Hummel.

-Si señor Anderson, debería haberlo mencionado en la entrevista para tener información acerca de quienes están con Thomi, pero no importa luego lo registrare-

-Bue…-

-Comenzamos?, ven Thomi- Atónito Anderson? Bueno yo también-

-Hay algo que necesite que hagamos doctor?-

- Blaine tenemos que quedarnos o que hacemos?- Ahora le susurra a mis espaldas?, que es esto? Lindo día tendré hoy, carraspee para llamar su atención.

-Ustedes dos pueden esperar en el pasillo sentados, decidí que hoy presenciare la sesión de Thomi, ante cualquier cosa avisare-.

-B-bien como diga-

-Ven Thom vamos con mi amigo, el que conociste el otro dia, tenemos muchas cosas para que veas hoy, será divertido- Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y nos dirigimos con el paciente a su nueva sesión, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, no sabia en que momento decidí que no me causara mucha gracia la presencia de el tal Thod, Thomas cambiaría mi humor.

* * *

-Puedes decirme que fue todo eso?- Ver la mirada de blaine en estos momentos me hacia debatirme entre carcajearme o simplemente mantener una mueca y eso que eran las malditas 9 de la mañana.

-Que fue que?-

-Dahh eso?, el tal Hussel o como se llame, parece que a alguien se le termino el fijador de cabello? O no se no le combinan las medias, no te diste cuenta lo amargado y mal humorado que se veía?, no entiendo como se resistió a mi sonrisa, hey! Que dije ahora para que me pegues-.

- **Punto numero uno:** Puedes dejar de hablar así?, no te das cuenta que esta lleno de personas que se hablan con el y pueden decirlo lo bien que estas hablando de el?.

**Punto numero dos:** Tu sonrisa no es gran cosa Thad, no se de donde sacaste que la gente te ve irresistible, te veo como un tonto pero ese es otro tema-.

y…y **Punto numero tres:** (no me interrumpas) Si, se lo veía amargado y mal humorado, al menos hoy-

-Ok hablare mas bajo, contento?. Te lo dije se ve que alguien no tubo acción durante la noche.

-Thaddd!-

-No dije nada que no podría ser, yo también me pongo así cuando no pue…-

-No me interesan tus comentarios acerca de tus momentos Thad así que te agradecería que los evitaras-

-Ufff a ti no te gusta nada, siempre te quejas de todo Anderson me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle de ti-

-Nunca me quejo de nada, no digas tonterías-

-Claro que lo haces como ahora pero no importa, lo que te iba a decir es que no se cuando me dijiste anoche acerca de el, imagine otro tipo de trato, era como si no quisiera ni vernos salvo a Thom-.

-Paranoico-

-No-

-Sabes que si-

-Esta bien ganaste, no soy paranoico pero no te seguiré el juego y cuanto tiempo tenemos que estar aquí?-

-Bueno por lo general es una hora, pero las veces que estuvo en sus sesiones, el doctor Hummel no entraba a ellas, nos quedábamos hablando y tomando café o algo-

-Voy a dejar pasar los millones de comentarios sarcásticos que puedo hacer de sus "charlas y sus cafecitos" para decirte que…-

-Disculpe señores Anderson pueden venir, el doctor los mando a llamar-

-C-claro paso algo?, todo esta bien?-

-Por favor acompáñenme-

-Dijo señores Anderson?-

-No importa eso Thad, algo debe haber pasado, sino no me llamarían no te das cuenta, vamos-

-Doctor aquí están-

-Gracias puedes ir tranquila-

-Que sucede? Donde esta Thom-.

-Tranquilo lo llevamos al shot-room del otro lado, al parecer estaba dibujando y en un momento se altero y comenzó a dar golpes, tiene un hematoma en el lóbulo frontal derecho, así que lo tranquilizamos y lo llevamos a hacerle una placa para descartar algún traumatismo severo y esta bajo monitoreo con Taylor, luego de que comprobemos que esta bien podrá verlo-.

-Hey blainey tranquilo, ya escuchaste esta bien el es fuerte, no te preocupes ya lo veremos, no llores Thom saldrá adelante, esto es solo un bache mas que tenemos que superar-.

-Thad no se que haré si sigue así, confió en que el mejorara pero que tal si no lo hace?, que tal si esto es para siempre, como podre afrontar las cosas así?, yo-yo…-

-Hey hey tranquilo, no pienses de esa manera el te tiene a ti y a mi, lo haremos juntos no te preocupes lo hará te lo prometo, el mejorara-

-Yo-yo no se que voy a hacer, no quiero pensar que el siga así, esto es demasiado peso para mi-

-Recuerdas lo que te dije? lo recuerdas verdad?, yo estaré a tu lado y al lado de thomas sin importar lo que pase blaine, no será solo tu peso también será el mio. Jamas me alejare de ustedes, pensé que eso había quedado mas que claro-

Toda esta escena era tan conmovedoramente vomitiva, me sentía enfermo era el tercero en la habitación y era lo peor, porque me hubiese gustado ser yo quien consolara a este hombre tan desarmado, poder sostenerlo en brazos y hacerle suaves caricias para que todo se compusiera, o que al menos me tenia ahí para el.

Tenia que salir de ahí, ya había escuchado suficiente como para que me dolieran los oídos.

-Los dejare solos, le diré a la enfermera Taylor que le avise en cuanto thomas este dentro de los valores normales para que pueda-puedan gire sobre mis talones escuchando en casi lo que pareció un susurro.

-Gracias-

* * *

Al salir de la habitación lo único que pude hacer fue recarme sobre la puerta, porque de lo contrario estaría tirado en el piso, tenia una sensación de vértigo que no sabia a que se atribuía, bueno tal vez si sabia. Lo que no sabia era que ellos pudieran atribuírmela y no era algo que estuviese gustoso de sentir.

En que momento le había permitido a Blaine Anderson hacerme sentir así?, en que momento deje que tomara control de mis acciones y sobre todo de esas sensaciones tan marcadas como en este caso dolor en el pecho, ese dolor que se siente como si te estrujaran el corazón, como si mil martillos estuviesen tratando de romperme el esternón y tocar fondo con mi musculo cardíaco.

Jamas debí haberme permitido dejarme llevar por este tipo de cosas, no cuando tenia mi propia vida, mi novio, mis cosas. Y ahora él que había llegado para tambalear todo lo que había construido. Como si no tubiece la suficiente mala suerte de que en este momento ya no quedaba prácticamente nada, solo pedazos de muro a mi alrededor, todos derribados.

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de lamentarme, porque yo quería a Liam, a pesar de todas nuestras peleas y puntos en contra, sabia que una parte de mi se mantenía adherida a el, y que no estaba siquiera en contemplación dejarlo ir y otra parte de mi no sabia como manejar este tipo de situaciones, porque claro esta que por mucha voluntad que pusiera a veces las cosas se hacían insostenibles.

Es momento de levantar la cabeza, esto podría ser una confusión de momento o quizás no, seguiré como seguí hasta ahora. Sonríe Kurt nada puede dañarte a menos que tu lo desees y esto no es una de esas cosas.

Me encamine atravesando el pasillo contiguo para ir a donde alguien si me necesitaba, esto era parte de ser yo, no dejaría nunca esto por causas como aquellas.

-Kurt las placas denotan que no hay traumatismo grave ni nada preocupante, figura el hematoma pero nada que pueda complicar la situación, en cuanto a los signos vitales el se mantiene dentro de los parámetros normales-.

- Bien, el realmente lo esta haciendo muy bien, con un golpe como el que se dio debería estar con una TA muy elevada sin mencionar que estaría taquicardico, pero lo mejor es que el este fuera de un riesgo mayor.

Eso es todo Taylor, podrías hacerme el favor de llamar a los Anderson y avisarle que Thomas se encuentra estable?-

-Los Anderson? son adoptados?-

-Adoptados?, porque lo dices?- Eleve mi ceja de manera interrogativa y sin poder entender a donde quería llegar.

-Por que si son hermanos no se parecen en nada de nada, y esa seria la única explicación supongo-

-No, no es la única sin mencionar que el caballero que lo acompaña tiene otro apellido y es Harwood, pero creo que ellos están juntos por lo menos eso fue lo que me pareció el tiempo que estuve en el consultorio con ellos mientras le decía el episodio de Thom-.

-Oh…ya veo, nunca lo hubiese imaginado, pensé que usted y el…- Voltee mi visión hacia ella atónito ante su declaración, podía ser que dejábamos entre ver esto , tanto que hasta ella había imaginado y pensado que nosotros… no quiero ni pensarlo a esta altura.

-Nosotros?, por favor Tay sabes que yo tengo a Liam y que lo amo, como puedes considerar que en tan solo un mes de conocerlos el y yo…que pase algo?, eso no tiene sentido-.

-Si lo tiene pero no para usted porque para mi, ustedes se veían como mas que padre del paciente y doctor, pero bueno si usted lo dice yo no puedo cambiar nada-.

-Bueno tendrías que revisarte la vista, porque ves muy mal- Esto se estaba tornando molesto, yo me encontraba tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar y olvidar la escena que había apreciado hace un rato y ella sin ningún problema derrochando todo este tipo de cosas en mi cara, lindo día para ti Hummel, ya lo creo que si.

-Entonces le diré al señor Anderson que pase a verlo, con permiso-.

-Adelante- Me senté al lado del pequeño que se encontraba plácidamente dormido, su cara destilaba paz, y por lo que sabia hacia tiempo que no tenia idea de que era aquella sensación. Tome su mano y la rose con la yema de mi dedo haciéndole unas leves caricias, en verdad me había encariñado mucho con él aunque no hablara y casi no demostrara nada. Se requería de una fuerza muy grande para tener que conllevar este tipo de situaciones, mucha gente prefiere dejarlas de lado, tirar la toalla y abandonar en cuanto se les presenta la oportunidad, pero ahí es cuando uno se da cuenta que personas si valen la pena y aunque me diera rabia pensarlo el Thod aquel se había instalado en la vida de ellos y había prometido no abandonarlos, tenia que darle crédito por ello.

Podía ayudarle a mejorar, a que creyera en mi y que con el tiempo quizás, solo quizás pudiese encontrar un amigo o algo parecido y aunque estaba dormido sentí la necesidad de hacer algo que no había echo hace tiempo desde que uno de mis amigos casi muere y ahí estuve para el.

Esto era diferente pero el sentimiento de querer cuidar a alguien y que el mismo confié y se deje caer en ti era como un deja vu.

Have faith in me  
Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe  
So cling to what you know and never let go  
You should know things aren't always what they seem

I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again

I've gone crazy  
Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe  
So we'll pretend it's alright and stay in for the night  
What a world  
I'll keep you safe here with me

I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again

I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again

They've got me on the outside, looking in  
But I can't see at all  
With the weight of the world on my shoulders,  
They just wanna see me fall

They've got me on the outside, looking in  
But I can't see at all  
With the weight of the world on my shoulders,  
They just wanna see me fall

Have faith in me

I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again

I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again

I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you go, and I never did.

* * *

**Se nos fue otro capitulo mas, estoy esperando que les guste.**

**La canción se llama****"Have Faith In Me"**

_**Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero en sus reviews sus criticas que serán mas que bienvenidas.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow paso mucho tiempo desde que subi un capitulo. Siento la tardanza, no me mateenn! Como habia mensionado con anterioridad la facultad me estaba matando, y ahora estoy entrando en vacaciones hasta que en agosto tengo los finales y ver si me recibo al fin. Sooo intentare aprovechar este tiempito para seguir los capitulos y subir mas rapido.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que mandaron sus Reviews y aquellas que ante la espera y la tardanza mandaro mp preguntando cuando subiria un nuevo capitulo, gracias gracias!. Ustedes son geniales:D**

**Asi que un nuevo capitulo. Disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Celos.**

-Es una gran cancion- me di vuelta para contemplar a mis espaldas la silueta de Thod, hubiese puesto una cara no muy agradable si no hubiece sido porque estaba con Thomas, el chico se habia adentrado demasiado en mi vida, en cada pedasito de ella y claro tambien estaba el hecho de que con él, blaine iba de la mano.

-Lo es, es una de mis preferidas- me llevaba a los años que parecía que yo me encontraba en esa misma posición, sentado en una vieja silla al lado de una camilla no muy buena tomando la mano de mi amigo, esa canción lograba desarmarme, dejándome completamente vulnerable. Hubiese esperado no tener que volver a pasar por una situación parecida, y es que esos golpes de la vida te dejan marcas que si se curan son muy difíciles para llegar a ese camino y si no se curan, duelen un poco mas cada dia o con suerte uno se acostumbra a vivir con el dolor y lo va tolerando pero siempre, siempre esta ahí.

-Como esta?- interrumpiendo mis pensamiento, volvi a mirar a Thomas.

-Él esta compensado ahora, tubo un gran golpe y por eso el enorme hematoma asi que le hemos hecho unas placas para descartar algún traumatismo de cráneo severo para no sumárselo a lo que el esta pasando. Le hicieron tres puntos en la frente, logro hacerse un corte y claramente hubo un poco de sangre, pero como ve usted esta todo bajo control ahora y le aplicamos un ansiolítico y una benzodiazepina que bueno básicamente sirven para relajar al paciente y con eso mismo pueden inducirlo al sueño.

-Eso esta bien, se lo ve tan diferente. Es la primera vez que duerme bien, no lo ha podido hacer en noches y noches.

El es fuerte, se que llegara ese momento, el dia en el que por fin decida dar el gran paso, ese dia que el diga algo va a cambiar la vida de todos. Solo tenemos que esperar, yo se que lo hara.- La determinación en el tonto Thod me había sacudido, me recordó a cuando en algún momento de mi vida había sido tan decidido y determinante, antes no me dejaba caer por mas que siempre me tiraran. Jamas sedi ante las exigencias de la vida, no es asi como debe ser.

Quizas este tonto servia para algo mas que fastidiarme al verlo con blaine y thomas, podía agradecer mentalmente traerme de vuelta, desenterrar al verdadero kurt reemplazando al abatido que se encontraba en esta misma posición.

-Lo hara, es una promesa!, prometi traerlo devuelta y eso es lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer es todo o nada y yo por el pondré todo lo que tengo y mas- se dedico a sonreírme con una triste mirada. Si no fuese porque prácticamente lo apuñalaría con un abocat diría que tiene una gran sonrisa pero no, no lo dire.

-Es bueno que usted también este tan comprometido con esto de ayudar a Thomi, realmente no he conocido muchos médicos o alguien del personal de salud que se interese de manera…personal con un paciente, he tenido algunos incidentes que me han llevado a internaciones o a alguien cercano pero nada en comparación a la dedicación que usted pone en él-. Concluyo señalándolo con su cabeza, no se veía la típica mueca que tenia al hablar, esta vez podía decir que era mucho mas de lo que se dejaba ver.

-Es mi trabajo, por supuesto que haría todo lo que pudiese por ellos-.

-Si pero…puedo ver que esto es mas como personal?, como si el fuese mas que solo uno mas de sus pacientes-. Tenia razón, era un desastre si quería mentir porque la mentira siempre se estampaba en mi cara, asi que no me quedo otra que bajar mi defensa y decir la verdad.

-Bueno…yo…n-no lo se, desde el primer dia que los vi sentí una conexión, quizás sea mi imaginación ante una persona de su edad pero no lo se, asi lo vi yo-.

-Él te da una seguridad y una sensación de tranquilidad, es raro pero creo que es lo que también sentí yo al conocerlo, te hace querer estar a su lado sin importar que suceda, asi que supongo que en cierto modo te í de manera cansina, no tenia ganas de demostrar demasiada camaradería en estos momentos. – Bien iré a ver si blaine esta mas tranquilo para pasar a ver a Thom, con permiso doctor.-

-Adelante- me gire para maneter la vista fija en esta criatura indefensa, pensaba que se sentirá sentirse preso del terror, preso por alguien que sin conocerlo lo dejara en este estado. No podría conmigo mismo en su situación, al menos asi lo veía yo pero el seria fuerte, no hay opción.

-That dijo que esta mejor- me di la vuelta para enfrentar al hombre que tenia los ojos inchados y rojos de puro llanto, hubiese deseado que si tuviese que llorar lo hiciera en mi hombro, no en…-

-Si, asi es como le dije.-

-Que haremos cuando despierte doctor?- ya no soy mas kurt, lo sé.

-Cuando despierte lo revisare una vez mas y ajustaremos la medicación para ver como será su tratamiento y luego podrás- podrán irse a su casa-

-Esta bien, si eso es lo mejor para el asi será.- Asenti y me lebante, necesitaba por lo menos un receso, ya no podía ni conmigo.

-Con permiso, puede avisarle a la enfermera Taylor cuando se despierte asi puede buscarme en mi oficina y revisare a Thomi entonces-

-Asi será- Se sento a su lado y me lo quede mirando tontamente como 5 minutos, y al darme cuenta de que parecía un idiota me dispuse a irme, esto ya era demasiado para mi, no volveré a ser ese patético de preparatoria, ya estaba mas alla de eso.

* * *

Y como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento…

-Hola-

-Hola, como has estado?-

-Estos bien, tu?.-

-Diria que bien pero mentiría, bueno una parte de mi esta bien y la otra se siente sola y te extraña, podemos hablar?-

-Claro, que te parece en un rato? Tendré un descanso.-

-Esta bien, entonces pasare por ti al trabajo en un rato-

-Vale, te esperare, puedes preguntarle a las enfermeras asi te diran donde estoy-

-Nos vemos pronto cariño-

-Hasta dentro de un rato…amor-

* * *

Me desperté a la hora y media y todavía no había señales de que despertara Thomi, y mucho menos de que Liam apareciera.

Volvi a acomodarme la ropa y a peinarme, no podía estar mucho mas tiempo encerrado, o podría estar aquí?, el dia había sido hasta el momento el peor en muchos dias, desearía que terminara ya mi turno asi me acostaría y no pensaría en nada mas, ni blaine, ni liam, ni el dolor, confusión, nada.

Senti una mano sobre mi hombre y entendí quien era. Era fácil de reconocer, años atrás se posaba de la misma manera en señal de apoyo y hoy en dia seguía siendo igual, Thad. Sonrei con ternura, porque a pesar de que tenia sus momentos de idiota total, siempre fue fiel, fiel a los que lo necesitaran, fiel a sus amigos. Dios sabe que en estos momentos le debo demasiado, creo que en cierto modo parte de mi vida, que seria de mi en este momento si el no estuviese sosteniéndome?, que tan depresivo me volveria?.

-Veo que el pequeño warbler duerme como un angel todavía. Como te sientes Blainers.-

-Mejor si no me dijeras asi, pero fuera de eso…bien-

-No te preocupes, ya despertara y lo llevaremos a casa y ahí lo malcriare aunque no me hable, después me odiaras mas-

-Es posible odiarte mas?- Era la primer sonrisa sincera que solte desde el momento en que Thom se descompenso. Agradecia a Thad mentalmente.

-Bueno podrías, pero te seria imposible porque ya sabes.- y me guiña un ojo, tan típico de Thad.

-Que cosa?, no te hagas el galan conmigo Harwood-

-Sabes que me amas demasiado como para odiarme no blainey?- Ese intento de puchero y ojos de perro, no podía ser mas tonto pensando que funcionaria conmigo.

-Oh no sabes cuanto te amooo y mas cuando intentas esa cara de perro triste, que por cierto no te sale para nada, tienes que hacerlo mejor, mirame a mi si quieres ser un maestro de la cara de cachorro- se escucho un carraspeo y nos dimos vuelta al instante sin saber donde meternos, si esto era demasiado hasta para mi, que idiotas.

-Lamento interrumpir, quería saber si Thom despertó, Taylor se fue a tomar su descanso y a almozar asi que no supe nada-

-Ag- ah lo siento, no- no sabíamos que estábamos hablando muy fuerte-

-No se disculpe, yo entiendo. Volvere después.- Queria explicar, eso sonaba tan raro desde la perspectiva de kurt pero no era nada.

-Esper…-Me detuve en seco al tratar de alcanzar a kurt, parecía tan encaramelado con un rubiol. El mantenía un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y dos en el centro blancas. Suponia que era alguien que conocía pero nada mas hasta que lo vi.

Vi la forma en que Kurt lo miraba, aunque su mirada tenia un dejo de cansancio, podía verse que estaba feliz por verlo. Sin mensionar el hecho de que el dichoso rubio deposito un beso en su mejilla, lo mas cerca de la comisura de sus labios y el sonrojo de kurt fue demasiado.

Pude escuchar como le decía que lo siguiera a su oficina tomandole de la mano.

-Casi como un modelo-

-De que estas hablando?, y porque tienes esa cara de descolocado? Que cagada te mandaste blainers?, algo con el doctorcito?, hmmm?- Sacudi mis pensamientos, no podía pensar en cosas como estas de segunda base, porque en primera tenia a alguien por quien vivir y por quien morir, mi hijo.

-Deja de hablar del doctor, no paso nada y no pasara nada te lo he dicho anteriormente Harwood!, ahora si me permites y me liberas de tus palabrerías carentes de cosas coherentes ire a ver a mi hijo. Estoy pensando seriamente que cuando el se recupere te diga que eres el tio mas hueco e insoportable del mundo.-

-Ah nooo! Eso si que no. Con mi sobrino no Blaine Anderson Warbler enano de jardín!, de ninguna manera haras eso porque lo corromperé de lo contrario y sabes que cuando quiero corromper a alguien lo logro-.

-Que es lo que te estaba diciendo Thad?-

-Ha! Creo que estamos hablando de lo mismo, sigue asi y te comprare un banquito-.

-Todavia no se porque somos amigos.-

-Claro que lo sabes, estas mas que feliz de eso. No te hagas el importante y guarda silencio, estamos en un hospital y tenemos a Thomi dormido, no seas desconsiderado Anderson.- Definitivamente lo materia en casa, tenia que contener la risa. Thad era un personaje pintoresco y una mezcla entre loco, divertido, tonto y confiable.

-Bien, pero cállate primero-

-No, tu primero-

-Oh por dios!-

-Asi me gusta que me hagan caso- Sonrio y se cruzo de brazos con superioridad, de verdad que era inútil seguirle la corriente.

* * *

-Como has estado estos dias?-

-Un poco cansado, ya sabes tengo dias buenos y dias muy largos y agotadores-

-Se nota, parece que no has dormido en dias, estas seguro?-

-Claro liam, estoy bien. De que quieres hablar?-

-Nosotros. Yo…Yo lo siento. Siento haber dicho todo lo que dije el otro dia, no tenia el derecho de juzgar tu profesión. La acepto aunque no sea muy de mi agrado.

Acepto todo lo que tu creas que es bueno para ti, te apoyare en todo veo que sirvió de algo la pelea, esto podría mejorar. Después de todo aunque no lo demostrara, también había sentido la falta y el vacio que dejo liam.

-Tambien lo siento. Nunca dije nada de tu trabajo hasta la otra noche y claramente no fue correcto, pero no quiero que vuelvas a faltarme el respeto a mi profesión porque ser un medico especialista en psiquiatría es lo que soy, asi me conociste y si realmente me quieres…tienes que aprender a vivir con ello. Sino…-

-Lo sé y es por eso que te he llamado para hablar. Te he extraño mucho estos dias y sabia que no me llamarías. Te conozco, y trate de llamarte antes pero me acobarde porque sabia que había dicho cosas horribles y no quería que me lincharas.- Claramente tenemos que pelear asi mas seguido.

-Lo sabes, sabes que yo no doy mi brazo a torcer. Pero esta bien, entiendo todo y ambos estamos equivocados y arrepentidos de las cosas que dijimos.- Un peso que ni yo sabia que tenia se desplazo de mis hombros, me sentía ligero y aliviado, quien podría decir que mas alla de mi enojo y mi orgullo necesitaba tener a liam de regreso?, ciertamente lo quería y mucho y quizás esta pelea nos sirvió para replantearnos que es lo que queríamos. Lo extrañe, supongo que es momento de la segunda y ultima oportunidad.

-T-te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?, si no quieres esta bien. Lo entenderé-. No puedo dejarlo pasar.

-A que hora pasas por mi?-

-A la hora que tu quieras- sonrio cálidamente complacido.

-Pasa por mi a las 7 entonces, te estare esperando-

-Eso suena bien, mas que bien- Realmente estaba contento, y me transmitia un poco de su felicidad. Esto es lo que me hacia falta.

Nos abrazamos y nos dimos un beso tierno, lento. No era necesitado, sino lleno de amor puro amor.

-Permiso doct…- Nos separamos lo mas rápido posible pero era inevitable que haya presenciado esto, pero de cualquier manera el no podría decir nada prácticamente se violan y se llenan de amor con el tal Thod.

-Paso algo?-

-Dios como lo siento, yo…yo no sabía que usted estaba acompañado sino me hubiese quedado afuera-

-Tranquilo tienes razón, no tienes que preocuparte. Como te decía sucedió algo?-

-Thom esta despierto, podría revisarlo asi nos podemos ir? La verdad es que necesito dejar la clínica, es un tanto abrumador estar aquí- y al decir eso dirigió rápidamente su mirada a liam, o esa fue la sensación que me dio. Molestarse no. El tiene a Thod.

-Por supuesto ire a verlo en este momento y veremos como sigue.- me dirigi a liam y le dije que me esperara en mi despacho y asintió gustoso.

-Una vez mas siento interrumpir…sus asuntos-. Mantenia la cabeza gacha como si no quisiera mirarme a la cara y mucho menos a los ojos, cada vez mas raro este dia. No podía esperar a que terminara. Con suerte mi cita con liam cambiaria la inquitud que me provocaba toda esta situación. Si, eso es lo que esperaba.

-Te lo he dicho antes, puedes parar de pedir disculpas?, eres un tanto repetitivo-.

-Bueno lamento ser tan molestamente repetitivo para usted doctor!- Algo mas podía pasar? Ahora cargar ensima con el mal humor de el?. No.

-Creo que lo mejor será que revise a Thom asi puedes-pueden irse-. Lanze con todo el veneno del momento acumulado, prácticamente lo escupi. No me sentía culpable, no por el. Si por Thomi el no merecía que dijera esas palabras. Entre en la habitación donde estaba mi pequeño querubín y luego de revisarlo, le devolví sus colores implorándole que siguiera dibujando tan bien como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

-Bien todo en orden, pueden ir a su casa. Adios pequeño, te estare esperando para verte en unos dias, tendre una sorpresa para ti.- Bese su frente, ya era costumbre y se sentía tan bien hacerlo.

-Disculpen…kurt debo irme, pasare por ti a la hora pautada- sentí un poco de decepcion al saber que se iba, pero tendía tiempo de arreglar mas las cosas en unas pocas horas.

-Esta bien pero sucedió algo?-

-No, te preocupes es solo un problema de papeles con un caso, ya sabes…- No es raro que a los abogados les den problema los papeles, si fuese por eso vivirían haciendo horigami, pero entendía.

- De acuerdo, entonces que tengas suerte. Nos veremos mas tarde-

-Por supuesto que si dulzura- Susurro en mi oído y me beso la megilla. – Hasta luego señores-.

-Adios- dijeron al unisolo blaine y thod. Un poco sonrojado me di la vuelta para decirles las indicaciones para thomas y su medicación.

-Nos vemos Thomi pórtate bien. Y señor Anderson sabe que ante cualquier cosa puede llamarme, usted también señor Harwood. Tienen mi tarjeta, ahora si. Adios-.

* * *

-Creo que alguien se puso celoso y esta apunto de matar a alguiennn…-

-De que hablas?, podrías callarte alguna vez? Vámonos de aqui, fue suficiente por hoy-.

-Claro que fue suficiente, primero paso lo de peque y ahora te enteras que el doctor esta saliendo con ese prácticamente modelo-abogado?-.

-Modelo?, no parece un modelo-

-Esta bien que quieras asesinarlo y tambien entres en la negacion pero si parece un modelo amigo. Tienes una gran competencia.-

-No tengo ninguna competencia, no estoy compitiendo por nada.-

-Dile eso a alguien que te crea porque yo no te creo nada. Estas derrochando envidia y celos Blaine-.

-Haber señor perfectooo y que es lo que tengo que hacer?, digo ya que de pronto dejaste la idiotez y te hiciste un hombre sabio!-

-Omitire la parte sarcástica e ironica de tu comentario. Aunque sabes que soy perfecto y un hombre sabio.-

-Sigo esperando a que digas algo coherente Thad Harwood-

-No hay mucho que decir, tu sabes que tienes que hacer-.

-Emmm…es obvio que no!. Por que crees que te pregunto tonto?-.

-Lucha por el Blaine, lucha por quedarte con el-.

* * *

**Un nuevo capitulo se fue, y pido disculpas si encuentran algun error. Demas esta decir que en dicho caso me corrijan, no hay problema en eso.  
**

**Asi que nos veremos en la proxima. Espero sus reviews.**


End file.
